Find me
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: Prompt by littlejaymagron thanks Twinnie! Set after 'I Do' Emma is pregnant and runs away from Will. She goes back to Virginia to handle her OCD issues and the beautiful creature growing inside her. After one year Destiny brings them together, what would happen to them? And what would happen to their child? Read to find out! Multi-chaptered
1. Goodbye?

Emma's POV

"Thank you all for the gifts and the flowers thank you all now back to the showers don't tell Will but I'm not getting married today!"

Truth be told I didn't know what got into me. I-I couldn't do this anymore. I was pregnant. One of the reasons I ran away. I knew that I couldn't handle two people coming into my life all at once.

Two days before Will went to D.C. We had done it. And it was breathtakingly amazing. A week after he went everything was fine. I got to talk to him it was normal. But when he came back and found out about the New Directions loosing sectionals, he lost it. I asked him one thing. And that was "Don't be a stranger ok?" that wasn't so hard. But there he was, going about new directions, how hard it is to loose. All those, he was a stranger to me. Maybe not to others but to me he was. He went home late, I was always left behind at home planning and planning for our wedding. Nausea, it kicked in a week before our wedding. It was the worst week of my life! And I told Will he was so concerned. But he was never there. The day of our wedding I decided to take the test, the pregnancy test. It was a positive. But I didn't believe it. Today proved me wrong. But I never knew it would result to this. I wanted to have a child with Will but not so fast not so soon.

I cried to myself that day in my sisters house. I retrieved all my things from Will and I's apartment. Now officially his. I needed to raise this child. And my child wouldn't be in good conditions if I was depressed. And I couldn't face Will without feeling this way, and it's not a good thing for my child, our child.

I cried and cried. I had no idea what to do. Carrying this big load, I'm a parent now. My sister suggested I come home to Virginia. I called my mom.

"Hello Mom?" I said crying.

"Emma, honey what's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm-I'm pregnant." I say sobbing.

"Emma, when. Most importantly who?"

"Mom, I-4 weeks ago. But Will doesn't know."

"Will? Your fiancé?"

"Yes Mom."

"Oh my God Emms. Shouldn't he know. I mean your getting married and."

"Mom, I-I ran away."

"What do you mean Emma?"

"I-I left him standing in the altar alone."

"What?! Emma Jane why in the world would you do that."

"Mom he's been a stranger lately. I-I don't know if I could raise this child with him."

"Emma, ok this is not my issue. I'm just here to support you honey."

"Mom, can I come home?"

"Yes."

"Thank you mom. Bye."

"Bye, oh and baby, everything will turn out well."

"I-I don't know Mom."

"Ill be here."

So I set off, I pack my things and booked the earliest flight to Virginia. I only had an hour left to pack my things. I put everything inside and set my engagement ring into a box. And left it on the bed for a while.

I got a piece of paper and wrote. "I'm sorry Will, but this is goodbye." and stuck it to the box with the engagement ring he had given me. Holding a picture of Will on one hand and my luggage on the other, I say goodbye to my sister and hand her the box, telling her to mail it to Will as soon as she can. And told her not to tell him where I was going neither I was pregnant. So I went to the airport using a cab.

So many things to do and say

But I can't seem to find my way

But I wanna know how

I know I'm

Meant for something else

But first I gotta find myself

But I

Don't know how

Oh, why do I reach for the stars

When I don't have wings

To

Carry me that far?

I gotta have roots before branches

To know who I am

Before I know who I wanna be

And faith to take chances

To live like I see

A place in

This world for me

Sometimes I don't wanna feel

And forget the pain is real

Put my head in the clouds

Oh, start to run and then

I fall

Thinkin' I can get it all without my feet on the ground

There's always a seed before

There's a rose

The more that it rains the more I will grow

Gotta have roots before branches

To know who I am before I know

Who I

Wanna be

And faith to take chances to live

Like I see

A place in this world for me

Whatever comes I know how to take it

Learn to be strong I won't have to fake it

Oh, you're

Understandin' Oh,

The wind can come and do it's best

Blow me North and South,

East and West

But I'll still be

Standing, I'll be standing

I gotta have roots before branches

To know who I am before I know who I

Gonna be And faith

To take chances to live like I see

A place in this world

I gotta have roots before branches

To know who I am before I know

Who I wanna be And

Faith to take chances to live like I see

A place in this world for me

I gotta have roots before branches

I sang while going to the airport and soon I was walking to the plane when the song ended. "Goodbye Will." I murmured crying.


	2. Staring at the mess I made

Wills POV

All I could think was why. Why did Emma run away? We've wanted this for so long, and she didn't give signs of disapproval the last time I saw her. I went straight home to find a box on my doorstep. I picked it up and realized what it was. It was the engagement ring I gave Emma. With a note attached. It said "I'm sorry but this is goodbye Will." in her beautiful handwriting. What have I done? What happened to us? I started sobbing. There was only one way to know. The only thing i had to do was ask. I knew where to go. I went straight to her sisters house.

"Kayla, where's Emma?" I asked once she got out.

"I don't know."

"Kayla! I know you know where she is."

"I do, but no."

"Kayla she's my fiancé. YOu can't just take her away from me."

"I know but she wasn't happy. You don't know how depressed she was the past 5 weeks!"

"What? she was?" I honestly had no idea.

"There's only one thing I can ask you. After this you'll know why. Have you been a stranger lately?"

"Oh God. Is this what it's all about?"

"Yes." she then closed the door and I went back to my car crying. Cause I'm staring at the mess I've made.

Should've kissed you there

I should've held your face

I should've watched those eyes

Instead of run in place

I should've called you out

I should've said your name

I should've turned around

I should've looked again

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

Should've held my ground

I could've been redeemed

For every second chance

That changed its mind on me

I should've spoken up

I should've proudly claimed

That oh my head's to blame

For all my heart's mistakes

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's you, and it's you

And it's you, and it's you

And it's falling down, as you walk away

And it's on me now, as you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's falling down, as you walk away

And it's on me now, as you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

(By PArachute)

As I got home I cried and cried. How could I have done this. Emma was my everything. I should have held on to her. I should have made her feel like she's the most beautiful woman in the world cause she is. My everything, Emma was my everything. If I had known. If I had done anything. God what have I done. I'm staring at the mess I Made!

Today nothing was for me. After I realized what I had done I cried my self to sleep holding a nightgown Emma had left in the closet. It still smelled like her. God she smells like vanilla. I should've noticed all these little things before she was gone. I lay down and hugged her nightgown hoping she was there instead. Loving her and being loved by her made everything Better. But now, nothing could go anything close to good. It was the first night without Emma. The first night I cried myself to sleep.

Omniscient POV

Will thought that was the worst thing that could happen. But he has a puzzle yet to complete to solve this.

Will went to work the next day. Miserable as ever. All his students knew what had happened but they never thought this would happen to him. He was just sitting there giving them free time or giving them quizzes while he was looking at Emma's pictures on his phone. Relishing all the memories that came with it. The box she returned and the note on one hand, his phone on the other. There were times he would go somewhere private and try to call Emma. But he was always sent to voice mail. If this was the only way Emma could know how much I love her than that's what I'll do. He thought.

"Hi Emma." he says sobbing. "Please come back. You don't know how much I love you. I'm sorry if I've been a stranger lately. Just please come back. I will change for you. I want to make you feel like your the only girl in the world. I love you so much Emma."

"Hi Em, I know you have no plan of responding to this. I've sent you about 5 today and you haven't answered any since. I just want you to know how much I love you. I love you so much. I love you. I love you, I love you." still obvious that He was crying

"Hi Em, please come back. I haven't seen you for only a day and some hours but I'm going crazy. I don't know what to do without you. I love you so much Emma." he says crying

That was the last I sent before heading to glee club.

"Mr Schuester!" Marley says.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"He obviously isn't Britt." Tina says.

"Ok Guys, so just practice your songs." will says blankly.

I then walk out of the room and Finn followed me.

"Mr Schue! Are you giving up that easily on Ms.P?"

"No! Can't you see, I've been trying to call her." Will starts crying again. "I just don't know what to do."

"Mr. Schue, don't worry, I'll find a way, we'll find a way."

"ok." at that Will walks out.

Meanwhile Finn decides to call Rachel to tell her about how had acted.

"Hello Rach?"

"Hey Finn, how's Mr. Schue?"

"He's, not good. He's been ditching classes today. And if he was there, he would just be staring at his phone and looking at pictures of Miss Pillsbury."

"Oh My God! I'll get Quinn and Santana on the line."

"Ok." Finn heard some beeps and the voices of the two girls.

"Hey Quinn, Santana."

"Hey Finn, how's ?" Quinn asks curiously. Quinn was now training to be a doctor. A doctor who specializes in pregnant women.

"Not good." Finn says.

"Yeah, Rachel told me everything." Santana says.

"Guys, we have to look for Ms Pillsbury."

"I agree!" Quinn says.

"We second the motion." Rachel and Santana says. Of course they're on the same place, they were both in New York with Kurt.

"So I think we should meet up here in Lima to help Mr. Schue get distracted."

"Ok!" Rachel and Santana says.

"I can't go." I have to work in Virginia. OJT. Sorry guys."

"Oh that's Ok!"

Meanwhile Will went home. He couldn't bear it anymore. He sat in a corner of their room and cried. Grabbing his phone to send more voice mails to Emma.

"Hi Emma. I love you so much. If you were here everything would be perfect. We would be married, we would have a great day in work. I could see you and all your beauty. God Emma. I can just imagine how beautiful you look."

"Em, please answer. I love you. So so much."

"Honestly I'm just calling you now to hear our voice in voicemail. I miss your voice Emma. I miss you. I miss us. I miss everything."

"Emma, I know you won't answer. You made it clear. But I just want you to know that I'm here. Always waiting for you to come back. I don't hate you Em. I don't care if you ran away and left me alone in the altar just please come back. You don't know how miserable I am. I don't want to live anymore Em. I'm here in our bedroom, it's ours. I can't bare to say its mine. Because its yours to. I'm here, looking at your pictures, holding onto the nightgown you left, the engagement ring you returned. Why did you return it Em? I don't want it. It's yours. I would be happy to see it on you. You know what I'm staring at the mess I made. I know this is all my fault. If I didn't leave, if I didn't stress on the glee club. If I took care of you. I love you so much Em. If I could use all my money to buy a time machine I would. It's better to have no Money at all than to be away from the woman I love. I just want you to know that I love you and nothing , no one will ever chan he that. See you Emma. Because the last thing I want to Tell you is goodbye."

Emma received everyone of Wills Messages when She got home to my parents house. All She did was lay on her bed with Will's picture on her hand hearing his declaration of love. I can't I just can't talk to him but I can't let go of him either. I'm staring at the mess I made. If I hadn't run away we could have fixed this. But there's no turning back. I've done this and I have to face the consequences. she thought.

This day hadn't been the best for her. Her OCD was kicking in. Every time she had to vomit. She would just cry her heart out and as her mother has promised she was there with her all throughout. The beautiful creature on her belly was nearing a month. She was going to go to the clinic tomorrow. Hoping everything would turn out better than she ever expected. But how could it without him.


	3. Lost and found

Omniscient POV

It was another morning. Emma was due to go to the doctor for the check up on her little baby. Well, today was a lot better than yesterday. For once this past 5 days she didn't feel the urge to barf in the morning. She read that it only happens one month in. So she was a lot happier about this. But, still here she is in a place she knows so well feeling so lost.

It was also another day for Will. The past 5 days have been the worst of his life. Go to work and feel like crap. He always had that passion for teaching but without Emma he didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. He had a new hobby, calling Emma hearing her recorded voice, leaving a dozen of messages each day, crying. Yeah everyday and every night. There was only one way. One way he could reach out to Emma. And that's through voice call. Will knew she was listening to them, her inbox wasn't full.

"Hi Em, I know you can hear this. I love you so much. And I don't want to bug you with anything your doing so I'm going to send you these calls once or twice everyday. I just love you so much Em. Please come back. I'll do anything."

It was the last call he gave before he went to the glee club where only Tina, Blaine and Artie were inside. They made me sit down a little but harshly and I sat down.

"Now . We've been seeing how your acting for the past few days. And it's not doing any good for any of us, including you." Artie says pointing to me.

"So we are giving you an assignment." Blaine says.

"It's the first time in the history of glee club that we will be doing this. So you have to comply." Tina says.

"What! No way." Will says.

"Yes you always say that music expresses our feelings more than words so you're doing this assignment. No matter what happens."

"Ok."

"Our assignment for this day, well for you is feelings."

"So we will be seeing you later 1:30 sharp and you are going to perform your assignment." Artie demands.

"Ok." Will then walks away and thinks about what he'll sing. And just like that he knew what he was going to sing.

Meanwhile Quinn was already in Virginia. She had to go to work already. Or for now on the job training. She was assigned to Grundy, Virginia. It's a very small communing town, and there was only one clinic she had to go to. Apparently it was the only one in the small town.

She went straight to the clinic, it was very easy to find. She put on her gloves and masks and proper attire, she was going to observe the doctor and help the doctor as well. She was quick really quick as she went inside the room. What she didn't know is Emma was there.

Meanwhile Emma didn't notice Quinn as well. She was very busy reading parental magazines. She had no idea what to do. This day was a big achievement for her, she didn't need to scrub her chair for more than an hour. Instead she only did it for 10 minutes and 4 seconds. Big improvement from the last time she was in a public place.

The doctor finally called her for her turn. And as she went inside she was lead to a bed wherein she would lay in order for the doctor to check the growing baby inside her belly.

Quinn nearly jumped as she entered the room, she was holding the doctors new pair of gloves and different apparatuses. She saw Emma. Emma Pillsbury, the girl who ran away from her teacher. Emma Pillsbury, her former guidance counselor. Emma Pillsbury, was there, right in front of her. She thought.

"Ms PIllsbury? Is that you?" the blonde asked.

"Oh my God." Emma said as she turned around and saw Quinn. Quinn Fabray, a former member of the glee club. Or better to say, a former member of Will's glee club.

"Miss Pillsbury, why are you here?" Quinn asked.

"I'm getting a check up! Isn't it obvious?"

"But this room is for pregnant women."

"Really? Oh then I shouldn't be here." she tried to get away with this but the doctor butt in.

"Um, Emma Pillsbury, you called us up yesterday for a check up. It's your first month of pregnancy and you wanted to find the gender of your child." the doctor says confused.

"Yeah, Yeah." Emma replies lying back down.

"Quinn, Emma, I see you've met."

"Yeah! I've been looking for her for about 5 days."

"Haha."

"Well I guess you could have to talk later, the next patient might get mad if we go overtime. Quinn, I'll let you go after this."

"Thank you Doctor Shay."

Emma faked a smile. A talk with Quinn wasn't such a good idea knowing that she was part of the search party for her and that she was going to tell Will all about this. And that's the worst thing that could happen to me right now.

"Ok so Emma, lie down and just relax. It's your 1st month already so we may be able to determine the gender of the baby."

"Ok." she put some things in Emma's swollen belly. She didn't know anything about. Probably Quinn did. Why was she even here? She was asking herself while waiting. After about 5 minutes or so of the doctor rubbing her belly she pointed to the screen in front of Emma. There it was her baby.

"Oh my God." The redhead said close to tears. "It's beautiful." she didn't know why she felt so much love for her child. It was hers to love and cherish forever.

"Oh! And look its a boy."

Quinn sighed and was close to tears as well. Right now she knew nothing. Nothing at all, but she was 99.99% sure that the child she was seeing was her teacher's child. It was a product of her guidance counselor and her History teacher's love for each other.

"Thank you very much." Emma says. After seeing her baby growing inside her belly, she was determined to fight. She would do whatever it takes to raise her son to become a great man. She went outside with Quinn following close behind.

"Miss Pillsbury!" Quinn exclaimed.

Emma looked back and Quinn caught up to her. "Quinn, I beg please don't tell anyone."

"Miss Pillsbury, can we please talk, over coffee?"

"Ok." Emma knew it was for the best. If she didn't explain to Quinn she would be dead in no time. Will would find her.

Quinn drove since she says that pregnant women aren't suppose to drive. They went to Starbucks and ordered some coffee. They both went to a booth in the back together.

"Miss Pillsbury, whats all this?" Quinn asks.

"Emma, just call me Emma."

"Ok, But Emma, what's this? How?"

"It happened two days before Will went to D.C. We did it. And a week later I was having nausea and barfing. But I didn't bother it. I thought I was just sick."

"Wait why didn't you tell ?"

"Wait, I'm not yet done Quinn." the blonde nodded. Emma took that as a signal to continue. "I found out 2 weeks in. That was the week Will went home. I tried to tell him every time I had the chance to. But he would say he had to go to the glee club. And other commitments. I was ok then. A week later, the New directions lost Sectionals. And he was a complete stranger. He was drunk almost every night. He left me dealing with wedding planning and my beautiful little secret. I knew I couldn't handle it. So I came to realize that I couldn't raise this child with Will. Well not now for that matter. I love my baby so much, I don't want anything to happen to him." Emma says indicating her child. "And I knew that if I had two people come into my life all at once I would be depressed. And depression is not good for pregnant women."

"I know, I'm training to be an obstetrician."

"Quinn I beg, please don't tell Will. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I want to help you Emma. I really do."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Well, since I have more knowledge about this pregnancy thing with you. You know, Beth. I know how hard it is to be alone. And I'd be willing to help you Emma. That's what you've been doing to me my whole highschool life, helping me."

"Quinn, I was glad to help. I just feel so lost. I want to have even a piece of Lima and here you are Quinn."

"Well, now you're found. I know this isn't a good situation for you especially that you have OCD." Quinn says holding both Emma's hands in hers. "We will go through this together."

"Thank you."

What they didn't know was there was someone watching them, namely Sugar Motta. She had to go to Virginia that day since her mother lived there. She was going home that night, she thought she needed some caffeine when she saw Quinn and Emma together. She was a bit confused but she knew that it was them. That was The only thing she knew.

TELEPORTTELEPORTTELEPORTTELEPORT

Meanwhile in WMHS. It was time for Will's assignment to be presented. He walked inside the auditorium. A single stool on the big stage. All the glee club members were there. He was on a tight white shirt and pants with a coat that hung loose. He started singing.

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

The one that got away

[Bridge:]

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)

'Cause now I paid the price

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

At this point he was crying. The song just hit him. How a fool he was. He should've held on to Emma. He should've done everything. He was so lost. Only Emma could find him and finally fix him. He had to call her again.

"Hello Emma, I know you wouldn't respond to this but I just sang a song for the glee club. It's a long story. The thing is I sang the one that got away on feelings week. And Emma, your sister told me that the only clue she would give was. "Was I a stranger lately?" and I was Emma. I'm such a fool, I should've let them be. I love you. Please find me. I'm lost waiting for someone to find me. Heal me. I love you Emma." he said crying.


	4. Moving forward Moving Backward

Omniscient POV

Emma and Quinn developed a strong relationship as great friends, Quinn was always there for Emma. Giving her advice about pregnancy even through Emma's most difficult times. She would have panic attacks every now and then but Quinn was always there to help her. From the first time they met, Quinn and Emma always had each others backs. A friendship they least expected in a time they needed each other the most. Emma was wrong when she thought it wasn't a good thing to have seen Quinn here but she was proven wrong. Quinn stayed 3 weeks longer after they had met in the clinic. But they feel as though they're family. Emma was Moving forward, with the help of a new friend.

While Emma was moving forward the opposite goes with Will. The past week he had nothing in mind but Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma. No one could blame him, what they had was extraordinary. He was so depressed, though everyone was there to support him everyone knew he needed nothing but for Emma to come back to his life. Finn was always there for him, good and bad. Will has been coming home late at night drunk every single day since a week ago. The day he sang 'The one that got away' but he freaked out when Sugar told him that she saw Emma and Quinn together. He tried to contact Quinn but she never answered, maybe she knew that I already know. He always thought.

It was the day Quinn was coming back to Lima. Though Emma wanted her to stay, Quinn promised she'd be back in a week. Truth be told Quinn was Emma's support. Her unexpected friend helped her out more than anyone did. With her having gone to the same situation, she was a single mom fighting for her daughter. And so was Emma. And Quinn also got strength from Emma, all her advices would cease all Quinn's worries.

Quinn was back in Lima, and the first person she saw when she went out of the airport was her former teacher. ' ' she tried to hide but he was beside her right away. Quinn had an inkling that Will already knows that she was with Emma.

"Quinn!"

"Hi ! Glad to see you here. Oh I have to go! I'm so sorry!" she lied.

"Quinn, I know you know why I'm here. I wouldn't chase after you if I didn't know you met up with Emma."

"I don't know what your talking about." Quinn tries to convince him.

"Quinn! Answer me, did you see Emma or not!? Sugar told me everything? But she definitely didn't want to tell me whereStarbucks she didn't tell me what state or part of the world. She definitely didn't want to tell me. She says that she saw how happy Emma was without me. God!. You were in Starbucks with Emma and you were holding both her hands and advising her."

"Chill Mr Schue! I did, ok, I saw her. We met up and talked. She's doing great if you wanted to know." Quinn knew how Will had acted upon Emma. Emma told her everything from how she got pregnant what happened, why she left Will. Everything. So there was a small part of her that wanted to crush her former teacher to what he did to her friend. And to tease him cause he absolutely looked horrible.

"How can I chill if Emma met up with you? What did she say? Did she say anything about me?"

"Oh please , I don't think she wants to see you yet. She made it very clear when she ran away."

"Quinn Tell me where Emma is!" he says a bit demanding.

"No." Quinn then tries to walk out but Will grips her arm.

"No?"

"No!"

"Quinn, she's my fiancé, you have to tell me."

"She made it pretty clear that you're not her fiancé anymore. She doesn't wear the engagement ring."

"I know, but please, I need to know where she is. I want to see her, tell her how sorry I am."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to see you." Quinn murmured. "Please just give her space, what ever you do you'll get nothing out from my mouth, Emma's doing great, she's moving forward and I don't think that will continue if you find her."

"But, doesn't she feel bad about you know us. Me and her?"

"She seems fine . She seems to be happier than before." Quinn lied. with that said Quinn walks away and Will stands there mouth agape.

Quinn lied, it was not the first time she did it, but she did it to protect a friend. Emma told her about Will all the time, how her heart breaks every time she sees his name or hears his voice, sees his pictures. Emma still held a torch for The curly haired teacher. She still loves Will even if she ran away. She still held on to her dream, a dream that Will and her will have their happy ever after.

He couldn't accept the Fact that Emma was moving forward and he was moving backward. It's like everyday he would feel like his life was becoming worst, that was the thing. They were so in love but when my heart breaks no it don't break even. What was happening? He had no idea. He never thought this would happen. How did Quinn know so much about Emma? He was clueless. His life was a mess a horrible dream he wanted to wake up to. The glee club was losing hope since he didn't attend the meetings anymore, he would just give them assignments then leave. His heart was being tore in to a million pieces everyday Emma wasn't there. There was a new guidance counselor but seeing him there just wasn't right. He missed the beautiful redhead. Loosing Terri wasn't this hard but why was it so bad with Emma. He knew the answer once he asked it. He was truly madly deeply crazily in love with Emma Pillsbury.

Quinn called Emma once she got home.

"Hey Emms!" it was Quinn's favorite nickname for Emma.

"Hey Quinnie!" that was Emma's favorite nickname for Quinn.

"So, how was your day Emms?"

"It was okay. Well as okay as it can be really. I got another voice mail from Will."

"Em, about Will. I saw him he asked me about you. Apparently Sugar saw us 3 weeks ago." she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Oh my gosh What? What did you tell Will? What happened?"

"I lied to him. I wanted to keep my promise, your my bestest friend and I would never break my promise."

"Wait. What did you say?"

"I told him that you needed space and that you were moving forward. And I also told him that you're better off without him. I also told him that you're happier without him."

"Quinnie! You do know that's not true. I still love him. But now isn't the right time."

"I know Emms, I just wanted him to feel more guilty about leaving you hanging all those times you were planning. You were always there for him, you watched him love someone else for 2 years. Emms, he needs to feel that."

"I know. I just it's complicated. So that's about it?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, I had nothing to do today. So you'll be coming back next week right?"

"Yeah! I'll see you then Emmie! Have fun without me okay? Oh and don't forget your check ups with Doctor Shay! And your cravings. Always eat what you want cause that's what the baby wants to eat."

"Yes Doctor Quinn! I'm sure you'll get your degree after i give birth!" they both giggled.

"Ok I really got to go! I have a meeting with my professor!"

"Ok Bye Quinnie!"

"Bye Bye Emmie!" Quinn says hanging up.

They were really good friends. Emma was getting better in her OCD, she's been taking therapy too. She was truly moving forward. Who would have thought this would happen to her! While Will was moving backward. Life for him was hard, a ball game he couldn't win by any chance.

Right as Emma pressed the end button there was a voice mail. She listened intently. And was so touched. She even cried a bit at this one, knowing how broken hearted Will was.

"Hi Emma, I heard you and Quinn met up. What happened Em? You do know I still love you. And a big part of me knows you still love me to. I love you so much, and I'll never stop. Never ever ever ever. So If you think your ready I'm here. No matter how long it takes I'll be waiting. I'll drop everything if you come back Em. I love you so much. So so much it hurts me. It even scares me. I wish you'd come back. Or I wish this was all a dream. I wish I could wake up tomorrow and see you sleeping beside me. Then tomorrow would be our wedding and everything will be perfect Emma. We will have the most beautiful babies the whole world has ever seen. I love you I miss you and I hope you come back Emms." Will said obviously crying.


	5. Another life

Omniscient POV

A week had passed and Quinn was finally going back to Virginia. Will still didn't know where Emma was. And Sugar didn't want to tell Will even if he did everything to make her. Emma still had her regular check ups and her baby was very healthy. She had frequent calls with Quinn and she still always listened to Will's frequent declarations of love through voice calls. She still had no courage to answer back. She can't let Will think she'll come back because she doesn't know what's really going to happen.

Months have passed and Emma and Will remained no had gone to the doctor and she had her first baby's picture. And he was beautiful. So, so beautiful. She cherished that picture. Of course Will tried to call Emma all the time but she never answered. Will was getting worst every day. Trying to cheer himself up but the whole Lima reminds him of Emma. No, no matter where he goes he will always remember Emma. When he wakes up alone in the bed. When he eats alone, when he's at work, when things are a mess, when things are very neat and tidy, whenever he sees grapes, whenever he hears the sound of plastic gloves. EVERYTHING! Emma was just his everything and losing her, he would never heal.

It was Emma's 8th month. It was the most crucial month. She felt like a human balloon. Walking around, feeling so exhausted. She felt so useless. She finally knew how hard it was to become pregnant. Quinn was always there for her, trying to relieve her pain all the time. Through good and through bad, Quinn was always there.

It was finally her last month when Quinn and Emma were in Emma's room talking.

"Emmie! It's your last month!"

"Yeah I'm so excited to see the little guy."

"I'd finally be an official doctor once he's born. Isn't it a coincidence?"

"Yeah, it's like I was your project."

"Aww Emmie! Your not my project, you're so much more than that."

"Thanks Quinn. But I'm just so excited."

"Oh Emmie, what would happen to us, you know once I graduate."

"Oh yeah, youd have to go back to Lima."

"Yeah."

"Aww Quinn! I'll miss you so much, this past 9 months were supposed to be the worst months of my life but then you came along. And you helped me."

"Aww Emma, you were always there for me too. And I'm glad to help you. You've been the bestest friend I ever had."

"So? What would happen?"

"I'll be here Emmie, for the next year. I can get a job at the clinic so we can still be together."

"Aw but Quinn, what about the opportunities out there?"

"Don't worry Em, I want to be here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh And Emma, can I please please please please tell someone once you give birth please!?"

"What? Who?"

"Mercedes, I mean I'm sure she would never tell anyone. And please just please?"

"But."

"Emma please? I'll tell her once you give birth. Not earlier."

"Ok but I don't want Will to know."

"Emma? Don't you think it's time for him to know? I've been hearing so many things from Mercedes. Hs been so depressed. The glee club is a mess. His life is a mess."

"I don't know, I'm so scared Quinn. What if he never becomes how he was before? What if he'd act that way? I can't have that for my baby." Emma says rubbing her belly.

"Emma, I think he'd do anything for you."

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm allowing you to tell Mercedes but if this spills to anyone else boy Quinnie your going to get it! Especially when I'm not pregnant and I can chase you around the room and torture you with tickles!"

"Oh no! I would never tell anyone! I know those fingers are deadly!" we bout laugh hardly.

"Quinn, I feel something wet. Oh My God Quinn, my water just broke."

"Oh my God come on Em, help me out here." they both stand up and Emma walks slowly. Until they were both out of the door. Quinn and Emma got inside the car as she drove them to the nearest hospital.

The thing is Quinn was the only one there for Emma when she was giving birth. Emma's parents were very busy people so it was really hard for them to get out of work for their hour later Quinn was allowed to come inside the room. There he was, Emma's son. Next to her. Quinn thought Emma was the perfect mother for this child, he got Emma's eyes and nose. But in whole he looked so much like . He had curly hair as well, in the color of the glee club director's hair. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she saw this baby, who was her best friend, and her teacher's product of love.

Quinn came closer and Emma whispered.

"Matthew, his name will be Matthew."

"Matthew." I recited seeing the baby in Emma's hands. It was definitely a Matthew.

Quinn took a picture of Emma and Matthew and sent it to Mercedes as fast as she could. "Hi Mercedes! This is Matthew. Please come to Virginia and not tell anyone. I need to talk to you, you'll know everything about this picture when you come."

Mercedes replied almost instantly.

"I'm catching the next flight to virginia. What's all this Quinn? Why is Miss P there?!"

"I won't tell you until you get here." Quinn replied.

Emma was now looking at her little boy with so much love. Quinn felt tears as she saw her best friend with her son. It was the best thing she ever saw. But Quinn felt miserable as well. Sh remembered herself 3 years ago. Except Beth wasn't hers to keep and she wanted to do everything so that Emma and Matthew would be great.

Emma was finally allowed to get out of the hospital, but still Mercedes wasn't there. They both went back to Emma's house while Emma was holding her son in her arms. Quinn told Emma that Mercedes was coming, and Emma had no choice because Quinn already sent the picture to Mercedes, she couldn't get out of this one. Then Quinn suddenly heard her phone buzz. It was Mercedes.

"Hey Quinn! I'm here in Virginia! How would I meet you?" Mercedes texted.

"I'll be fetching you."

"Emmie! I'll just fetch Mercedes okay? I'm sure you could handle."

"Okay, don't take to long Quinnie! Something might happen and you're the better in this."

"Ok." she smiled widely and went to get Mercedes from the airport.

It was a 15 minute drive. She knew what to do. She was going to act calm, so that Mercedes won't be pressured and she was going to tell her everything before they get home. She didn't want Emma to have a hard time explaining why she ran away.

Quinn saw Mercedes almost immediately Mercedes ran into the car and she was serious. Really serious.

"Quinn! What was that picture?"

"It was Miss Pillsbury and her son." Quinn answered starting the car.

"What?! Miss Pillsbury has a son?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand! With who?"

"Duh! Mr Schue!"

"What!" Mercedes stared at Quinn dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Why did she run away?!"

"Mr. Schue was cold. He didn't even take care of Miss P. she was so depressed with Mr Schue and she knew that she couldn't be pregnant and depressed. It's not good for the baby you know."

"Oh I never knew. It was so unlikely of Mr Schue to be that way."

"Oh Miss Pillsbury tried to tolerate it. When Mr Schue was helping the glee kids, he totally left her hanging, and she was pregnant at the time. She tried to tell Will but they would just get in to a fight because according to him, Ms. Pillsbury was just distracting him. Oh and when the glee cub lost sectionals he lost it. He was drunk everyday. He left Miss P hanging. It's not a very convincing reason but miss Pillsbury Is different. She has OCD and she was pregnant. Imagine how that was like!"

"Oh my God! Since when did you know about Ms Pillsbury being here?"

"Um-" Quinn bit her lip. "That day I told you I was going to Virginia."

"But that was 8 months ago!"

"Exactly, she was in the clinic I was having on the job training. Then I found out that she was one month preggers when she ran away from ."

"Poor Miss P. I'm sure she's having a hard time."

"Well, I was always here!"

"Oh Quinn! But poor Mr. Schue p, he didn't see his child when he was born, and wasn't part of his journey. We should tell him!"

"Mercedes no! Miss Pillsbury only agreed I let you know if you wouldn't tell anyone else."

"What? But Mr Schuester is Matthew's father."

"I tried t tell Miss P that but she just wouldn't budge."

"Dint you know about Mr Schue's new favorite past-time? Calling Miss Pillsbury and leaving her voice calls?"

"Yeah, I want him to stop. Miss P cries every time she hears Mr Schue's voice. She secretly still loves him. She just couldn't bare to be broken again."

Mercedes sighs. "I know it's hard for her. But it's hard for too. But I understand, I promise I won't tell, I promise."

"Ok. Thank you so much. I just needed to tell someone. I still hope for Miss P and 's happy ever after. And Miss P secretly does too."

"I mean who doesn't!?"

Quinn parks the car and announces. "We're here."

Mercedes exclaims a "Wow!" Emma's house was quite big, her parents have saved up a lot for that house.

"Come on, let's go in!" Quinn says while opening the door.

"Wait you have keys?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that Me and Miss P are the best of friends?"

"Ummhmm!"

"Oh sorry. We've grew really close and she gave me a duplicate key in case she needed help or I wanted to stay the night." Quinn smiles widely.

"Quinn!" Emma exclaims from her room. Quinn and Mercedes go up to Emma's room to see her rocking her baby in her arms.

"Oh Miss P!" Mercedes says going closer to her.

"Mercedes." Emma says laying Matthew on the bed and reaching out to hug her. After they both pull away Emma retrieves her little son and brings him back closer to her.

"Aw, it's beautiful Miss P."

"Thank you Mercedes." Emma said quite confused why she wasn't asking so many questions.

"Emmie. I guess everything went well when I was away. So how was Matthew while I was gone?" Quinn says getting on the bed and moving closer to them.

"Uh-huh! I can be a mother too!" Emma says poking her tongue out. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at how happy her guidance counselor was. It made her feel good as well. She could see that the redhead was getting better than she ever saw her before.

"Oh emma, Emma. You do know baby Matthew has to go to sleep now. He had a long day."

"I guess so." Emma rocks her baby and finds him falling asleep in her arms. Emma set him at the crib next to her bed. And watched him peacefully sleeping for a while.

"Hmm! I'm so hungry! Why don't we grab something to eat downstairs?"

"Okay, anything you want Emma." Quinn responds.

Mercedes was close behind them. She never thought Quinn and Miss P were that close, they were even on a nickname bases. She was happy about this but was also sad because she knew that back in Lima Will was grieving. Clueless that he had a son. But she ain't going to tell anyone. That was for sure. She had a secret, and she wasn't planning on taking what Quinn and Emma had.

Soon the three of them were sitting down in the dining table munching on different kinds of food. Emma made them Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. (without the crust! Duh!) they all munch up their sandwiches and they were left sitting down there doing nothing.

"Miss P! I missed you so much. All of us do!" Mercedes says trying to start a conversation.

"Oh." Emma says blankly, knowing Will is a part of that 'us'

"So, how was your life for the past 8 months?"

"Fine. Quinn was here to help me out with everything and I'm getting better with my OCD. I'm having therapy again."

"Oh! Back in Lima, it's really harsh! The glee club is falling to pieces and so is Mr Schue." Mercedes says not realizing she was hurting Emma's feelings.

"CAN YOU JUST COME RIGHT TO THE POINT AND TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE?! YOU'RE TELLING WILL AND I KNOW IT!" Emma says harshly. She stands up and leaves them. Which confuses Mercedes and leaves Quinn in distraught, she never saw Emma that mad since the first day they met in Virginia.

"Miss P, I-I didn't mean to." Mercedes says but she was too late. Emma had walked away into the confines of her bedroom.

"Oh no Quinn! What have I done?" Mercedes says. Quinn was still dumbfounded at what she saw. She could have swore Emma was cursing her for bringing Mercedes here.

"No, no, no its ok. It's normal, she always get like that when people around her talk about Will. She just isn't ready yet. She's still so mad. I don't know why. Wait here, I'll go talk to her."

"Oh God Quinn! Please do. I hope she isn't mad at me."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thanks Quinn."

Quinn walks up to Emma's bedroom surprisingly it wasn't locked. She was sitting on the side of her bed weeping.

"Emmie? Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?" Quinn asks.

"Of course not Quinnie! I could never get mad at you."

"Are you mad at Mercedes?"

"No."

"Why'd you run away again?"

"I don't know, I think that's what I do when I'm scared. Just like when I ran away from Will. When I run away I feel like I'm in a bubble in my own world. But sooner or later it pops and reality is harsh Quinn."

"I know that's why I'm here."

"Thank you. But I'm scared I don't know what to do. I don't want Will to know that's for sure."

"It's ok Emma, one step at a time, we will get there I promise."

"Thanks Quinn. Thank you for everything, if I didn't meet you 8 months ago. I would have been a wreck like will is."

"No Emma, you're so much stronger and better than him. Remember that. You do know that he was leaning on you when he had no one but you weren't leaning on anyone and look at you now. Look at him now."

"Quinn, don't say bad things about Will. That's not good." Emma says acting like a kid.

"Oh Emma! You sound like your SO in love with him."

Emma just giggled. "Let's go back to Mercedes. She might think I'm mad, I just needed to think a bit."

"Ok." Quinn says. Not bothering to go back to that topic, she knew Emma wasn't ready to express how much she loves Will. Because she does she really does. She just doesn't want to tell anyone.

Meanwhile back in Lima. Will was drinking in the confines of his apartment. He was watching videos of Emma and him on his tv. Apparently the videos on his laptop could be plugged in to the tv. He was highly drunk. Instead of laughing at their funny videos he felt tears. So many flowing down from his face. He wanted Emma back so badly. So he called her. But was sent to voice call again. After hearing Emma's beautiful voice. He left a message.

"Hey Em, I've been doing this for the past 8 months and your not here yet. Don't worry I'll wait a thousand more! Oh I'm watching our videos. You're so adorable Emma. Can't you come back so I can see how adorable you are. Can you please come back? I miss you sooooooooo much. And I know that you're the sexiest lady! Even if. I haven't seen you for a while. I love you." he says his voice a slur. Because of the alcohol.


	6. Someday

A/N thank you so much for the reviews! Twinnie! Ma1teo and Sarah! Thanks so much ? I WUV you guys

Disclaimer: Will isn't anything like what Quinn said! Will is so much more passionate and kind. I just had to put it cause Emma would be so weird if she ran away for a small reason...

Omniscient POV

Will was still hopeful, hopeful that Emma would come back to him. But months had passed and nothing had happened. Mercedes stayed in Virginia for another 3 weeks. In that period of time, she got to know Emma. She Was very close to Matthew as well. She went home t Lima. Most of the people were questioning her and where she had gone. She always lied and said that she visited her parents. But as time past, she saw how sad her former teacher was. While Miss P or as she called her Emma, was doing great. Playing with her baby, getting treatment for her OCD meeting up with Quinn, oh and she didn't have to work. She had a very wealthy family. And here was her other teacher crying himself to sleep everyday. Coming to work. Their lives were completely unlike.

But Will had a different plan today, he wanted to sing, and when he walked inside glee club, the first thing he said was.

"Guys, I'm singing for you." and he smiles like no one saw him smile for a long time.

The glee club memebers were all so happy as well. It was the first time their teacher finally tried to reach out to the club for the whole 20 months.

Will went to the piano and started to sing.

How can I just let you walk away - just let you leave without a trace?

When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooo

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave?

'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face

Take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you - so many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face

Now, take a look at me now 'cause there's just an empty space

But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now 'cause I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds - it's the chance I've got to take

Take a look at me, now

Will started to cry again and just like that he walked out of the room.

It's been almost 12 months since Emma gave birth. And in a week they would be celebrating Matthew's first birthday. Of course Quinn and Mercedes would be there, they would have a small get together with some of Matthew's playmates. But Quinn had to go to Lima for three days so Emma was left with her little crawling baby all around the house.

Emma always had so much fun bonding with Matthew, and sometimes she would sit down on the floor and just look at this wonderful child. Emma's OCD was healed, but she still couldn't stand it when her things are messy, but the germs aren't so bad for her now.

Matthew looked so much like Will and it was being more evident when Matthew grew up. Emma loved him so much, Matthew was perfect. He has Emma's big doe eyes and her lips, but Matthew also had almost all of Will's features that Emma loved. His curls, his nose, the way Matthew walked and things.

Quinn was in the mall in Lima with Mercedes, they were going to get Matthew a present. But they had no idea there was going to be a party, but they wanted to buy the little guy a present.

They were in the baby's corner when they saw their teacher walking down an aisle. They tried not to mind him but he came running to them.

"Hey Quinn,Mercedes." he says waving.

"Hi , why are you here?" Quinn asks.

"Oh nothing, I just saw this aisle and wondered what could've been here. But why are you here?"

"Shopping!" Mercedes says.

"In the baby's corner?"

"Umm we're buying a present for someone." Quinn answers.

"So where we're you? I didn't see you sincere the airport incident."

"Yeah, I wasn't in Lima."

"Where were you? Did you see Emma again? How is she? Did she say anything about me?"

"No! I haven't seen her." Quinn lied. She was with Emma for the past 20 months.

"Oh. By the way, can I borrow your phone Quinn?"

"Ok." Quinn answers fidgeting and giving her phone to Will.

He opened her phone and a message appeared. The contact was "Emmie!"

It read "Hey Quinnie! Joseph Matthew Pillsbury, my son, or as we call him Matt, is celebrating his 1st birthday tomorrow! Hope you could come back to Virginia by then. I would really miss you, oh and tell Mercedes too! I'd want the both of you to be here. It's going to be a small celebration at my house! Reply to me if you can come! Sincerely yours -Emma Jane Pillsbury"

The only thought that came to Will was Emma Jane Pillsbury had a son. And he didn't know with who, what if it wasn't with him? Oh no! But of it was with him, then why would Emma run away. Was it the Emma Pillsbury or some other friend of Quinn he had so many questions.

After Quinn saw Will staring, she immediately thought of the possibilities. And it was because of Emma. She grabbed her phone ad saw Emma had just texted her and Will Saw everything she said.

"Quinn! Mercedes! How could you lie to me! Is that Emma?!" Will says pointing to Quinn's phone.

"Yes." Quinn says, she knew it was about time Will would know, but she wasn't going to tell him easily. She made a promise to her best friend.

"I thought you said you only met her once! Why do you call her Emmie? WHy does she call you Quinnie? Would you think I'd believe you if you said you only met once!?"

"I'm sorry . Okay, we met more than once. Truth is I was with her for the past 20 months."

"What?! and you didn't tell me?!"

"I made a promise to Em, she asked me to never tell you." Quinn said almost a whisper.

"I'm the only one who calls her Em!" Will started to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me! Who's this son of hers? Huh?!"

"Joseph, Joseph Matthew."

"Oh and she's now married to who?! Tell me who?!"

"No one." Quinn says.

"What?! Then whose the father of this Matthew?!"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes! You Mr Schue!"

"And how long did you know about this?!"

"3 days after she left you standing in the altar." Quinn says. Feeling sorry for Will not knowing about his son.

"What!? Oh God! What did I do so wrong?"

"You want to know what you did so wrong MrSchue?"

"Ye-"

"Emma went to Virginia one month after she was pregnant. She tried to tell you everytime she had the chance but you would just say, let's talk later or kiss her and walk out to glee practice. She would try to talk to you but you wouldn't care because you were thinking of the glee club. She took care of New directions and planned your wedding alone! Alone while she was pregnant! Alone while you were in D.C. Alone! But when you lost sectionals, You became worst! You were coming home drunk! And barfed all the time. Didn't you remember Emma?! She has OCD but she took care of you. But she knew well, and she knew she couldn't raise a child when she's that depressed. You changed Mr. Schue, and I don't think that's what Emma needed. She needed you so much, so much when she was pregnant. But instead of her leaning on you, you were giving her burden. So she knew the only thing she could do was run away. From you, from everything." Quinn felt tears in her eyes. She loves her best friend so much, it saddens her that Emma had gone through this.

"I-I'm sorry. But I want to make it up. I want to do everything for Emma. I want to love her unconditionally. I want to hold her tight every day. I want to see our son." will continued to cry.

"I want you to be with her too. She secretly still loves you, you know. But I don't think she wants you now."

"Then help me. Please Quinn. Help me."

"I will." at that Will hugged Quinn and they wiped their tears away.

"I'm coming with you to Virginia."

"Okay."

Mercedes and Quinn were really worried. What would Emma think? Would she get mad? Someday, someday Will and Emma would be back together they thought as Will left them. Obviously to get a ticket and pack. They were leaving tomorrow.

Quinn knew that Emma wouldn't want Will to be in her life, but she wanted him to. She had only one way to get them back together and she knew that Mercedes and her cant do it alone. S she was going to call some people. She put the speaker on and put her phone on double line. Knowing that Rachel and Santana were together and of course Finn on the other. She put it on speaker so Mercedes could hear, they were currently grabbing some coffee in Starbucks.

"Quinn!" Santana shouted.

"Hey Quinn." Finn says.

"Oh I'm with Mercedes." Quinn says.

"Oh hey there Mercedes." they all said in unison.

"We found Miss Pillsbury. It's a very long story because we found her more than a year ago and etcetera but just listen for now."

"Omg! Quinn! Mercedes!" Santana says.

"Yeah why'd you not tell us?" Finn says.

"Long story, moving on!" Mercedes says.

"Ok." the three said in unison.

"Ok so Mr Schue finally found out and he's coming with us to Virginia tomorrow, and we know that Miss P won't take him back. So we were planning that the 5 of us help Mr Schue win Miss P's heart." Quinn says.

"Oh! I'm in!" Rachel shouts.

"Me too!" Finn says.

"No choice." Santana says, they all laugh. Soon the laughter fades away.

"So? Virginia tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I have no problem with that!" Finn says.

"Us too!" Rachel says in behalf of her and santana.

"Great!" Mercedes answers.

"SO the FIRAQUITANAES team is a go?"

"What is Firaqui-whut?" Santana says.

"FIRAQUITANAES, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes." Quinn says innocently.

"Weird name but I'm so in!" Santana says.

"Yay!" Rachel shouts.

"We will see you tomorrow, but and Me and Mercedes would go first. We don't want Miss P overwhelmed."

"Ok." they answered in unison.

"See you tomorrow!" Rachel says hanging up.

"Yeah see you guys." Finn says hanging up as well.

"Mercedes, don't you think Emma would get mad at us for this?"

"I really don't know Quinn, but I hope she doesn't. I just want her to be happy with .They'd be a perfect family! Matthew looks so much like him."

"Yeah, I hope we're doing the right thing."

"Don't worry Quinn, we are. They are the perfect example of true love, and if we don't get them together destiny eventually will."

"Oh, someday they'll be together, someday they'll have the perfect family. I just want all the best for my bestest friend and only could give that to her."

"Yeah, I agree, so don't worry to much Quinn. Someday they'll finally be together and they'll thank us for this."

"Yeah Someday."

Will for once didn't send Emma a voice call. He didn't want Emma to know that he was coming, because if she did, she might just run away like she did before. And he couldn't afford that anymore.

Meanwhile, Emma was preparing the last few details on Matthew's party, her parents had volunteered to bring the cake tomorrow so she only had to handle the designs. And it was pretty hard because their living room was huge. And Emma's Parents insisted they have a bigger party than what Emma had in mind. Her parents really loved Matthew. Someday, Matthew will have a good father, someday I'll fall in love. Someday she thought. But she knew that Will was the only one that she could fall in love with, but she denied the fact once more.


	7. Here I am

A/N-OOOOHHHH angst chap? Hell yeah!

Omniscient POV

Finn,Quinn,Rachel,Santana,Mercedes and Will were in the plane together. Of course they had a plan. But Quinn was really scared of Emma's reaction. She was driving to Emma's house when she realized what a mistake she was making. Emma and Will are meant for each other but should I betray Emmie's trust? She thought. But there was no turning back cause she was now in front of Emma's house. And they all gasped as they saw her house. Again, they thought it was huge. Like what Mercedes had thought the first time she came a year ago.

Will went off the car first followed by Quinn and Mercedes. Finn,Rachel and Santana were staying inside the car because they didn't want to overwhelm their former guidance counselor. Quinn walked inside with Mercedes first and Will was ordered to come in five minutes after.

"Emmie!" Quinn shouted running to her good friend.

"Quinnie!" they said as they both hugged each other. Will saw everything that was happening from a distance and was still confused with Emma and Quinn's friendship.

"Mercedes! I'm glad you came!" she says hugging Mercedes. "I haven't seen you in a while! How's life?"

"Oh, it's fine! Here we have some gifts for Matthew." Mercedes says.

"Oh, put theme right here. " She says pointing to the table beside them. Will saw how dressed down Emma was, she was just wearing white shorts and a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt. And she still looked amazing.

"Oh where's the birthday boy?" Quinn asks.

"Right over there!" she points to the far side of the living room, Matthew was playing with some other children.

"Oh can we go to him?" Mercedes asks.

"Of course! You go I'll stay here first."

"Okay." Quinn and Mercedes say in unison.

It was already five minutes so Will went inside with a present for Matthew. Emma didn't see him at all. She was looking at her son with Quinn and Mercedes. She was in haze at how amazing Matthew was. She was disturbed when Will tapped her shoulder. She looked to her right and sees Will. And she was just staring at him shocked.

"Emma." Will says trying to touch her face. But Emma shakes his hand off.

"Emma, please say something. Here I am." Will says. Desperately.

But Emma tries to just walk away. About to run away like she always does.

"Emma." will says gripping her arm.

"What do you want Will?!" she says demandingly.

"You, I want you back Emma."

"No."

"Why not?" Will says. Hurt with what Emma had just said. Emma drags WIll to the kitchen so that none of the guests could see them or hear what they were talking about.

"You don't own me Will! Why are you even here! Can't you just go away?! I've lived a year and 8 months without you and I'm doing perfectly fine! Why can't you just move on?!" Emma says. She regretted everything she said, she knew she still loves Will.

"Emma, is that really what you feel? It's only been a year and 8 months Emma Jane! I just couldn't forget the one I love that easily."

"I'm sorry Will I just can't! I can't right now!"

"Emma! And what about Matthew?! You think you'd get away with this? Emma, I love you so so much. So much. Why didn't you tell me about our son. I would've helped you. I would've been there for you Em."

"No William! Would have's wouldn't change anything! And look where we're standing. Can't you see I'm fine here? Can't you understand?!"

"Emma, I want you in my life, no screw that! I need you in my life."

"Will, don't be selfish! I have my own needs too!" Emma says lying. Of course she needed will in her life.

"Tell me Emma why did you run away? Please."

"4 words Will, YOU WERE A STRANGER!"

"Then you should've told me Emma. I should've listened I should've changed."

"Ok it's my fault! It's my fault that you left me hanging. It's my fault I was pregnant and I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. It's my fault I had a fear of germs. It's my fault you were coming home drunk ever since the new directions lost. It's my faul-"

She was about to say something but Will cut her off. "No Emma, it's my fault and I'm sorry. I just love you so much! Can't we start over. Be a family like we always wanted. With Matthew, please Emma I want to get to know my child. Please."

"I don't know Will!" just as Emma was about to leave Will held her face and kissed her. Will hadn't kissed anyone ever since Emma ran away. And he was enjoying it, feeling Emma's lips on his. But it hurt so bad when she wasn't responding like she had done in the past. It hurt even more when she pushed Will away. Will stumbled a bit but regained posture.

"Don't you love me anymore Em? Please tell me the truth. Because Whatever you say I would never stop. Never in my whole life Em. Cause you ruined every girl out there for me."

"I don't Will! Can't you please just move on and leave me alone!" That was the biggest lie she ever said today. No! It was the biggest lie she ever said in her whole life. Emma shouted before she ran away to the confines of her bedroom. Leaving both Emma and Will crying.

Quinn saw Emma crying and running up to her room. She put Matthew down and Told Mercedes to go check on in the kitchen and she'll go talk to Emma.

So Mercedes went to Will and Quinn went to Emma.

Quinn knocked on the door p, hearing sobs escape from her mouth.

"Emmie?" Quinn called for her.

"What!? You brought him here didn't you! DIDN'T YOU QUINN!" emma said from behind the locked door.

"Emmie, I'm sorry, I-I had no choice."

"Don't call me Emmie! Why did you do that Quinn! I trusted you. You promised me! You could have done anything else. But this!"

"I'm sorry. Please let's talk about this Emma." Quinn felt tears in her eyes. This is what she was scared of. Emma getting mad at her for betraying her trust. She had earned it step by step. It wasn't very easy for Emma to trust others and she was fortunate to be one of those people and there she was, just ruining all that.

"No."

"Please Emma." after a minute or so Quinn heard a click which indicates emma had opened the door. She went inside to see her rolled up in a ball crying. She closed the door behind her and sat on Emma's bed.

"What happened Emmie?"

"I lied. I'm so mean. I'm so mean." Emma said mad at herself.

"What? Why did you?" at this point Emma sat up and her knees were on her forehead.

"I told him I didn't love him and to just leave me. And Quinn, I don't know what to do. I want him back in my life but part of me still hates him."

"Oh Emmie, you just have to let that part of you stop hating. Because I know doesn't care if you did anything wrong. He just wants you back in his life. Instead of getting mad, he's just letting his heart lead the way and love you no matter what."

"I know but I want to do that too but I can't. I can't be broken again Quinn. Everything is going fine, I can handle it. But my heart needs Will."

"Oh Emmie. Come here." Quinn says stretching her arms so that Emma could hug her.

Emma hugs her best friend and they stay that way for about five minutes.

"So ready to go and see the birthday boy?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, this is his party and I don't want it ruined because of my emotions."

"Okay let's go." Quinn says standing up and holding out a hand for Emma to grab. She grabs it and stands up. They both go down together. Just to see Will playing with Matthew who was giggling endlessly. Emma's heart soared as she saw what was taking place. She went downstairs and stood beside the couch, soon Will stood up and was beginning to walk outside as he saw Emma.

"Will." Emma says grabbing his arm.

"Now what do you want? You practically broke my heart all over again."

"Will, I'm sorry,"

"Oh so now you're saying sorry?"

"Yes Will, here I am. Im ready, I want you back in my life."

"Oh so you think it's that easy huh? Just break my heart and appear 10 minutes later saying your ready and you want me back in your life? Wow Emma!"

"Will, I thought, you, I thought you wanted us. I thought you wanted a happy family."

"What do you mean us? There isn't any us Emma."

"Don't play this game with me Will. If you don't want to be a part of me and my sons life then why did you have to come here?"

"I wanted you back Emma. I wanted it for so long but what happened did you just transform? Did you just turn into kind and sweet Emma after Quinn talked to you?"

"Will, I lied, I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"I'm sorry to Emma. I just want to be a part of my son's life."

"Then I'll let you see him, you can come here, we can talk us out."

"Yeah, I'm coming for my son."

"What about 'us' Will?" Emma says desperately.

"I don't know Emma. I'm swinging by tomorrow to see my son."

"He can't tomorrow, he's going to a friends house. I'll be home though."

"Ok, I'd come when he's here."

"Please do come tomorrow."

"I don't know."

"Why? What else are you doing here in virginia?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you come?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Just go! Just leave! You don't care anyway! Your a worthless whore Will!" She couldn't believe she just let herself say that. Will was nothing close to a whore.

"Fine." Will says walking away. But before he could get outside the door, Emma runs to Will.

"Will! I love you please, please come back to me. Please Will." Will doesn't turn back and he goes outside. Emma runs after him and she finally catches up to him. She holds his arm and turns him around. And plants her lips on Will's. What they didn't know was Finn,Rachel and Santana were watching from the car. Will responded to the kiss almost immediately which was surprising for Emma. She didn't know Will would be that way. She kissed him back hungrily. Licking Will's bottom lip. And she slipped her tongue inside Will's hot mouth. They kissed for a few more seconds until they had to pull away to breathe.

"I'm here Will."

"I know." he says getting inside the car with Rachel,Finn and Santana.

"So?" Rachel asks excitedly

"So what?" Will answered.

"How was kissing Miss Pillsbury duh!" Rachel says.

"Amazing but I think she just did that because she felt like it."

"Of course she feels like it! She loves you and she wants to kiss you and kiss you and kiss you just like what happened just a few minutes ago." Santana says intimidatingly.

"No, she kissed me because she needed to kiss someone and I was obviously the only guy in this town that would let her do so! Women have needs." Will says.

"Oh ! You're such a weirdo!" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"And plus, there was no feelings in that kiss."

"No feelings? You practically summed up making out in 3 minutes."

"You're wrong."

Meanwhile Quinn and Mercedes were about to leave when they saw Emma.

"Emmie!"

"Hey Quinn."

"So, you, Will?"

"I don't know. I asked him to come but, I don't know."

"I'll bring him tomorrow so you could talk to him alone."

"Quinn! He doesn't want to."

"Oh yes he does!" Mercedes says.

"No he doesn't, he made it really obvious guys."

"Listen Emma, I'm going with Quinn tomorrow and I'm bringing him here whether he likes it or not!"

"Hmm, it's your choice guys. I don't really know what to do anymore."

"I'll see you tomorrow Emmie!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow Emma."

"ok guys."

Quinn and Mercedes go outside and get inside the car. Rachel immediately spoke up when they got inside.

"Guess who got kissed!" Rachel squeals.

"Shut Up Rachel." Will says from the front seat.

"Sorry ! Miss P's best friends have to know! Guess What Quinn, Mercedes! Miss Pillsbury kissed like lips to lips and it was so hot." Santana says.

"What?! Emma did that?" Quinn asked and Will nodded in agreement. "She never kissed anyone."

"See Mr Schue! She still loves you." Rachel says.


	8. Regrets collect

Omniscient POV

Everything was still a mystery to Will, how Quinn and Emma were so close, how Mercedes found out, he was just so confused. The only thing he had to do was ask. And that was why he was now here at the front door of Quinn's hotel room. He knocked twice and the blonde opened the door and allowed him to come in.

"Why are you here ?"

"Please, just call me Will, it's really weird you're calling Emma , Emma but calling me . I think you should call me Will."

"Okay then Mr. I mean Will, why are you here?"

"I want to know the whole story Quinn. I want to know what happened the past 20 months."

"Huh! You know the secret already so I better tell you."

"Yeah,please tell me."

"Ok come on sit down." Quinn says, she sits on the bed while Will sits on one of the couches.

"So, I met Emma when I first went here. I had on the job training in one of the clinics here in Grundy. Since I was graduating medicine in the field of pregnancy. On my first day, Emma was there, lying down next to the doctor to find out of your baby was a girl or a boy. She tried to get away from me but she just couldn't."

"Knowing Emma she would've!" Will says laughing hardly. "I just wish I was there you know, for Emma."

"Yeah so after that, we became really good friends, I helped her out with the pregnancy stuff and she always helped me with her skills, you know of guidance. And she told me everything, everything she as feeling why she ran away. Do you know now? Why she ran away?"

"Yeah."

"To be honest, I was a bit mad at you that time."

"Yeah, I'm the be blamed, I'm such a loser Quinn. I don't deserve Emma."

"Don't worry Will."

"So moving on."

"Oh and Mercedes came when I told her about Emma and Matthew."

"I wish I was there."

"I'm sorry Will. But you should know that you and Emma make wonderful babies. Joseph Matthew Pillsbury is the kindest and cutest baby I've ever seen."

"Oh." she noticed Will frown. "What's wrong Will? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just Matthew doesn't have my last name."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"No worries. Ok moving on."

"Emma has new hobbies now like writing,reading, photography and she doesn't work here."

"Wow! But she doesn't work?"

"Yeah, her family is a very wealthy family. She's spoiled here, whatever she wants comes in a flash."

"Wow, how can I ever reach her standards now?"

"Oh don't Worry she's not like her parents. They're very different people."

"Oh. That's great. Anyway it's getting late so I better go!"

"Ok Goodnight Will!"

"Goodnight!"

Will woke up early to see Emma. Quinn dropped him at Emma's house because they had a FIRAQUITANAES meeting today.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Will. So you decided to swing by?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh Okay."

"Em, I missed you you know!"

"Yeah. Come on please please sit down."

"Ok." Will sat down the couch. Emma sat beside him.

"I'm sorry about kissing you yesterday." Will says.

"No, I initiated it so, yeah but I'm not sorry."

"I am, because I promised myself I would not kiss you if you didn't want too."

"But I wanted too."

"Oh. Well then. That's okay."

"Emma you know I should've never sone what I did before." will added.

"Yeah if you didn't I should've told you about Matthew."

"Yeah and I should've been so happy."

"And we should've been married."

"And we should've been together,"

"Hmm yeah."

"Did you ever regret running away?"

"No, because I wouldn't have had Quinn as a best friend. And I love Quinn as my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have had therapy."

"Yeah that too. do you want to see pictures of Matthew?" Emma asked.

"Yes Please!"

"Ok I'll go get it Will!" Emma says running her fingers through his curls. She missed doing that to his hair.

Emma got the photo album and handed some to Will.

"You know I'm really jealous of you Will. Matthew got all your features except for they eyes! The big doe eyes!"

"Umhmm! The Schuester's got class!"

"Oh Will!" I say rubbing his head with my palm.

"Can I ask you more questions?"

"Yea!" Emma smiled happy that Will was there with her.

"Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth? One question one answer."

"Yes, I promise."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that I love you so much?"

"Yes."

"Do you forgive Me?"

"Yes."

"Would you go out with me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Emma answered blankly.

"Why not?"

"I can't, I just can't."

"Why not? Don't you love me? You said you do."

"I'm going out with someone."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Will."

"I was going to ask you out for lunch tomorrow."

"Um-I-I James is going to cook for me tomorrow I'm sorry Will."

"Oh."

"Sorry Will, I can explain its just I um-I."

"No Emma you don't have to explain. I get it I was cold and you had to find someone else. That's totally acceptable." Will's heart broke. Why did Emma have to kiss him. Make him feel loved. She was mending his heart and tearing it again.

"Maybe you can come for dinner?"

"But what about James?"

"We aren't going on a date Will! I'm asking you to come to dinner so you can bond with Matthew, I'll cook."

"Oh okay, thank you Emma. But I have to go. The kids kept on texting me, they say they need me back at the hotel."

He walks back to the hotel miserably. Will was so mad. Why did Emma have to date someone? He thought.

When he got back to the hotel Quinn and Rachel were there on the front door.

"So how was your talk with Emma?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Not good."

"What? Why not?" Rachel asked.

"She's dating someone else." Will answered blankly. The happiness he had in the morning gone.

"Oh my God! Emma never told me!"

"Well, she is Quinn, but I'm coming to dinner tomorrow for Matthew. Just the three of us." Will says sadly.

"I'm so sorry Will! I don't know what's gotten in to Emmie! I'll talk to her later."

"No Quinn, I don't want to force her. If she comes back to me, I want her to want it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, I don't want Emma to have a hard time."

"Just promise us that you'll get her back."

"I don't know guys, this isn't my call, if Emma doesn't want me to be her boyfriend than I can't be."

"We will find away Will I promise."

"No Quinn, I don't want you to do that. Please let's just let Emma do what she wants to. I'd rather see her happy and break my heart then see her not happy and me happy."

"Okay." the girls say in unison, they had Nothing else to do but tell the others.

The FIRAQUITANAES has a difficult mission, it was even harder since Emma was now officially dating someone. And Quinn was bothered to know that for once Emma didn't tell her she was dating someone.

Will hadn't had a good night's rest. He was still thinking about Emma and this James. He couldn't imagine them kissing or snuggling or doing anything couples do. It just wasn't right. It didn't feel right. His day was boring, but when it came to lunch all he was thinking of was what could Emma and James be doing?

Will came for dinner earlier than he was expected. But the sight broke his heart. She saw Emma on top of a guy he assumed was James. They were making out on Emma's huge couch. As usual Emma was just in shorts and the guy was wearing a normal t-shirt and shorts that lead up to the knees. Emma kissed James wildly and he responded to every one of her kisses. He never experienced that with Emma. They were getting married but he never did. Of course Emma had OCD then, she would just pull away and go to bed. But this time Emma was different.

The sight made him want to cry but he had to stay where he was, it's like he was glued there and he had no choice. It was torture. Soon Emma and James fell to the ground still locking lips. And Emma stood up still kissing him and let herself fall to the huge couch. Grinning and pulling James with her. He was just watching them kiss after kiss. Hoping he was the guy Emma was kissing. Emma grinned and kissed James neck. And then she finally saw Will with the corner of her eyes.

She stopped responding to James kisses and locked eyes with Will. James noticed and looked back and saw Will as well he stood up immediately and Emma did as well. Still shocked by seeing Will there. Emma opened the door for Will who was still in haze.

"Um-Will, this is um-this is um James, yes he's my boyfriend." Emma says smiling at James taking off some lipstick on his lips then turning back to Will.

"Nice to meet you." James puts out his hand.

"Yeah." Will says and shakes his hand.

"I better get going babe, see you tomorrow."

"Ok baby! Dinner right?"

"Yup, I don't think I'll be able to wait." James says, unaware of the tension in the air.

"Me neither." She grins and James tries to lean in and kiss Emma one more time but Emma backs away and hugs him instead. He finally leaves and Will and Emma are left in the house. Of course Matthew was sleeping in his bedroom.

"Will, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I-um-I-Erm-it's ok Em." he says handing her some flowers. "These are for you my lady." Emma blushed and got the flowers and set it on a vase.

"I just need to clean up."

"Ok. I'll be waiting here."

"Yeah please sit down." Emma lead Will to the couch. The couch where Will had just caught Emma kissing James. He was so grossed out by the thought of Emma kissing someone else. Regrets collected in his mind. If only he had been more careful this would never happen.


	9. Misunderstandings lead to no good

Omniscient POV

"As Emma went up the stairs all she wanted to do was cry. Seeing Will that way-mouth agape, eyes filled with anger, his head wrinkling- Emma knew what she did upset him. And she was sure Will wasn't only there for a short time. And it pained her to know that she once again broke Will's heart. So she cleaned her face up, and changed into more decent clothes. She ended up wearing a yellow flowing dress right above the knees.

And she had to wake Matthew up, it was a dinner for him and not for Emma and Will. So she went straight to Matthew's room.

"Matt, wake up baby." she says carrying her little son. Matt yawned and got up.

Matthew giggled a bit at the sight of his mother. It was one of Matt's favorite things to do. Giggle and Emma loves it when he does. She carried baby Matthew down to see Will staring in front of him. Still obviously in haze in what he saw occur moments ago.

"Will! Matthew's here!" he turns back and gets up.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Emma."

"Thank you." Emma says blushing.

"Can I?" he says gesturing to Matthew.

"Of course Will." Will grabs Matthew and rocks him effortlessly in his arms.

"You're such a cute little boy aren't you." Will says pinching Matt's nose.

"Come on Will, you could play with him after we eat dinner."

"Okay." Emma gets her son and puts him on the baby chair. Matthew laughed endlessly as Emma made funny faces in front of Matthew.

Will was still caught in his thoughts, for once he wanted to just leave Emma. He didn't want to remember what he saw. He wanted to erase it from his mind but it wasn't possible. And he wanted to stay for Matthew, he wanted to talk to Emma.

They all ate together, at first glance they would look like a happy family. Giggling at Matt's behavior every so often. But deep inside Will wasn't at all happy. Why can't they be a happy family. He's here, he found her, but he never thought she would have another boy in her life.

After they finished eating, Emma lead all of them including Matthew to the living room.

"So what do you like to do huh baby Matty?" Matt just smiled.

"He likes listening to people sing and play the guitar." Emma answered for her none talking son.

"Oh I see! Do you have a guitar Emma?"

"Yeah, I learned to play for him."

"Ok great!" Emma went upstairs to get her guitar while Will was playing with the crawling little boy. Emma was going down with her guitar when she saw how well Will handles Matthew. He heart ached when she saw her son and Will bonding. It felt so right. She went down and handed the guitar to Will. He thought of a good song and he finally found one, a mellow song for Matthew and the message for Emma.

I'm gonna love you, when our time is right

Be thinking of you, every day and every night

To think you're somewhere in this world

and someday I will make you my wife

So every day we're not together

I hope you know that you'll be alright

Cuz I...

I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world

Like you're the only one that I'll ever love

Like you're the only one who knows my heart

(Oohh)

Like you're the only one that's in command

Cuz you're the only one who understands

How to make me feel like a man

And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company

Like this world was only made for you and me

And when it doesn't feel right with another, I hope you believe

That in a world with no light, I will be all that you need...to see

(CHORUS)

I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world

Like you're the only one that I'll ever love

Like you're the only one who knows my heart

(oohh)

Like you're the only one that's in command

Cuz you're the only one who understands

How to make me feel like a man

Ta da da da (4x)

(Wooah oohh)

I'm gonna make you feel, like your the only girl in the world

like your the only one that I'll ever love

Like your the only one who knows my heart

At this point Matthew was clapping wildly. While Emma was crying. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom. Knowing that the message of the song was for her. But she can't just stop what she has with James. He hasn't done anything wrong. But Emma is so in love with this man she's left second guessing. She wipes her mascara away knowing that it was already messed up on her cheeks. She didn't want to be too long so she did her best to stop the tears and went outside again to see Matthew sleeping in Will's arms.

"I guess he got tired from all the clapping."

"Yeah, can I bring him up to his room?" Will whispers.

"It's over there." she points to the room beside hers. "I'll make coffee so we can hang out a bit."

"Okay."

With that Will goes and brings Matthew up to his bedroom. Emma did a good job decorating the room there was a picture of her and Matt. Paintings,photographs of different memories they had. He only wished he was a part of those. After seeing his son sleep peacefully he dashed his way out of the room, hoping Emma and him could have a good talk.

Emma was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands and another one on the table for Will.

"So is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, he's wonderful Em."

"I know."

"Emma, we need to talk."

"We are talking silly!"

"I mean seriously talk."

"Ok. What do you want to talk a bout?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes, Us. What's happening Emma? I don't get it. First you kiss me after I declare my love for you the day I found you here, then we met up and you tell me you're dating someone. But you said you love me, and forgive me? Then I see you hotly making out with your new profound boyfriend?"

"Will, I-I don't know. It's just James is such a great guy. Whenever Quinn wasn't round he was always there to help me raise Matthew. And he and I started dating a few weeks before you came and I thought it was time I give back to him. And loving him and being loved by him was the only way."

"Do you really love him Emma?"

"Uh-Ye-Yes."

"But do you love me?"

"Y-yes."

"Emma, please tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"Can you at least choose one of us. Because I don't want to live my life waiting anymore. I did for the past 20 months. And I just want to know if we will ever have something more than friendship. Because if not then you just have to tell me so I can move on. I'll just visit Matthew but nothing between us. Nothing."

"There will be an us Will. It's just not the right time."

"But when Emma? I've already missed 20 months of loving you of caring for you and Matthew!"

"I know Will. And I love you I love you so much. I want to be with you and have a family with you. God Will! I don't plan to spend the rest of my life without you."

"Then, come back to me. We can start all over. Leave James. Please Emma."

"I will."

"You will what?"

"Come back to you, leave James, start all over again."

"Really?"

"Yes Will really!"she wanted to stick to her words and she was doing it at lunch tomorrow.

"I love you so much Emma. So so much."

"I do too William Schuester!" and Emma leans in to kiss Will. It was more passionate than the first time they did when Will found her. Because now they kissed with feelings. Love, pure love.

The next day came and Emma knew it was time to tell James. They were at Emma's house after having lunch. She scheduled it right away she didn't want James to fall for her even more. He would just be chasing pavements.

It was after lunch when Emma decided she had to tell James.

"Ja-James, I-I don't think we-we could wo-work out."

"What do you mean Babe?"

"Us. You know, be a thing."

"What why?! Is it because of that Will guy?! Was IT HIM?"

"Ye-yes."

"What the Hell Emma?! Did you kiss him?! Is he so much better than me."

"I'm so-sorry James."

"Oh I KNOW NOW! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR SON ISNT IT?! WILLS THE REAL FATHER ISNT HE?"

"Ye-yes."

"GOD EMMA! PLEASE CAN'T YOU THINK? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW BROKEN YOU WERE. OR ARE YOU JUST THAT BLIND IN LOVE TO GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE?"

"I'm not! Will changed. He changed a lot James! So don't you dare tell bad things about someone you barely know!" Emma says her voice cracking as she cried while shouting to James.

"Emma, I love you so much, you know that right? I've been loving you ever since and I never tried to hurt you in anyway. And your coming back to this guy who broke you into a million pieces."

Emma opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything there was James kissing her forcefully. Will had saw Emma and James kissing. But he was unfortunate to only see that part. Emma pulled away almost as soon as her senses came back. She was so mad at James. When Emma slapped James, Will was no where to be seen. Emma didn't know Will even saw what had happened.

"Get out of my house JAMES!" Emma said and James walked furiously outside. And Will, he ran and ran and ran, feeling tears coming in his eyes.

Will was so mad at Emma, why did she do that? She promised she would break up with James. But she lied. She's just playing games with you Will. Don't believe her, she's just taking her revenge. Will thought.


	10. Imperfect Routines

Omniscient POV

As music as Emma was sad at what she did to James, she was also excited to tell Will, Matthew was with his grandparents since they have a vacant day and they wanted to spend time with their grandson.

So Emma called Will. But she was sent to voice call. She left a message after the buzz.

"Will? I broke up with James! Thank you for making me realize I could only love one person truly. And you're that person Will. I'm just here at home so you can come and visit me when you want to. Ok bye." Emma says cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Will heard what Emma had said. But he didn't believe her. She was just playing with him making him trust her so She could tear his heart all over again. That's what Will thought. So he stayed in his hotel room, crying to himself iPod on one hand. his headphones on to maximum volume. He needed to escape, and music was the only way. He cried while singing the saddest songs. This was worst than James and Emma making out, because Emma promised him, promised him she'll breakup with James and they'll be a happy family. But he thought all Emma said the past night were just nothing.

An hour has past and Will hadn't called Emma yet. She was starting t worry. She tried to call Will again but no One was answering. So Emma decided to call Quinn.

"Hey Quinnie!" Emma said as the blonde picked up the phone.

"Hey Emma, do you need anything from me?"

"Umm, Will, do you know where he is. I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer."

"Well, that's funny, he told us that he'd be coming to your house and hour and about 15 minutes ago, but I can see he's not there." Emma thought about what happened in the last hour and remembered why Will wouldn't want to answer her calls.

"Quinn. Oh My God!" Emma says starting to burst into tears.

"Emmie, why are you crying I can hear your sobs form here."

"Will saw me kissing James this morning. I didn't want to kiss James I pulled away and I slapped him but maybe Will didn't see the last part. OH MY GOS QUINN WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! Will hates me right now I'm sure of it."

"Emma, calm down come here, maybe you could talk this out."

"I'm coming I'm just grabbing my things and getting in my car." Emma ran as fast as she could to her car. Putting it n speaker so she could talk to Quinn while driving.

"Emma, don't worry I'm heading to his room now."

"Thanks Quinn." Emma arrived there 5 minute later. Will still wouldn't open the door. He didn't here anything since he was listening to music. All of them were there. Finn,Rachel,Quinn,Santana and Mercedes. And soon Emma joined them.

"Will! Will!" Emma knocked. Will realized someone was knocking and took his headphones out. He heard Emma's voice. But he didn't want to see her.

"What do you want Emma!?" Will asks from behind the door.

"I know what you saw Will. I know you saw me Kissing James but its not what you think it is."

"Then what was it Emma?!"

"I-I he kissed me then I slapped him after I got to pull away."

"Your lying!"

"No I'm not Will. If you stayed you would've saw." Emma hears the door click and it was a signal for her to come in. The kids remained outside to give them privacy.

Emma walked inside carefully and saw Will lying on the bed with his headphones. she closed the door behind her.

"Will." he ignores Emma. "Will! I'm talking to you."

"What Emma?"

"I dont know what you saw but I'm sure that if you saw me kissing James it was nothing. I promise. He did it and I pulled away and I slapped him and-"

"I get it Emma."

"So you're okay with me? You're not mad?"

"Yes."

"So, is it okay if I kiss you?" Emma asks innocently.

"Yes." Emma leans in and kisses Will. Will responds to the kiss and Will brings Emma to his lap.

"I love you Will." Emma says in between kisses.

"God Emma, I've waited for so long to do this, with you." WIll says panting as he pulled away for a moment. Kissing Emma again, Emma drops off of his lap and lies down, urging Will to lie down with her. "I love you so much Will." they stay there kissing for about 5 more minutes when they hear someone knocking on the door.

Will opened the door and saw Shelby. This couldn't be good. Will had used Shelby to replace Emma for the last 20 months. They weren't in a relationship but Shelby misinterpreted it and thought Will and her were a thing.

"Hey hot stuff." Shelby says caressing Will's curls. Emma was sitting on the bed and was hearing everything Will and Shelby were talking about.

"Shelby, why are you here?"

"I missed you over at Lima and I have sources you know, I get the people I want. Why'd you run away from me Will? You didn't even kiss me goodbye."

"Shelby! Do I have to, we're not even a couple."

"What?! After we kiss and held hands in the park. Sang duets together, your kisses were so hot and full of passion Will and now you tell me we are not a couple. " at this Emma was furious. She stood up abruptly and headed towards where they were.

"Your a whore Will! So this is revenge huh!? Well I don't need you if you must know. Matthew and I could live our lives without you. Cause your a worthless piece of crap!" at that Emma walked away furious. But Will grabbed her elbow like he always did.

"Emma, she's lying. We're not a couple."

"Wow Will! Not a couple? Do friends kiss passionately and hold hands? Do friends kiss Will? Tell me?!Your just saying that so I can fall in love with you more! Then you'll break my heart and it will hurt twice as hard! Goodbye Will!" Emma ran away not looking back. This was why she never wanted to come back to Will.

Will tried to catch up to her but she was already in her car and she drove away. He was about to go to Emma's house when Shelby stopped him.

"What do you want shelby?"

"You Will. Why can't you just let go of Emma!?"

"Because I love her."

"Don't you love me? After all we've been through Will!"

"I don't." at that Will walks away and runs as fast too Emma's house. What he didn't know was Emma wasn't going home. She was going to James.

They were stuck in an Imperfect Routine. Falling for each other, misunderstanding situations, running to someone else. Everything was an Imperfect routine and they wanted to stop it.

"James." Emma says desperately knocking on James' door. He opens the door and sees Emma crying.

"Why are you here?"

"Will, he-."

"That's what I thought. Come here Emmie."

"James, how come your so kind to me even after I left you for a nobody?" Emma said hugging James tightly.

"Because I love you Emma. And I will never hurt you." he says swaying both of them. And kissing her head in the process.

"He doesn't love me James, he's just playing tricks on me."

"I'm here Emmie, don't worry I'm here, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you James. I love you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I love you too Emmie. And don't cry okay. It hurts me to see you cry." James says lifting Emma's chin and wipes Emma's tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for slapping you, I'm sorry for rejecting your kiss, I'm sorry for leaving you for a nobody."

"Emms, the past is past, what matters is what's next. And I'll be here through everything. I'll help you raise Matt up, I'll help you."

"I love you James." Emma says kissing James passionately on the lips.

After a minute or so they both pulled away. Emma didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was she didn't want Will. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to feel as what she felt. She couldn't believe he was chasing after Her and having an affair with Shelby. And she knows they did more than kissing and cuddling. Meanwhile, Emma did nothing. The worst she did was kiss James. She was so mad at Will. But she had no idea if what she was doing was right.

"Come on Emmie, I'll drive you home."

"Can you stay with me, for the night. I'm going to be all alone. Matt is not coming home till tomorrow. He's with Mom and dad."

"You sure babe?"

"Yes Hun." Emma says unsure of her words.

They both went inside Emma's car and James insisted he drive. After a 3 minute drive James and Emma arrived in her house.

"Babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too James." Emma says quite unsure.

James leans in and kisses Emma fully on the lips. Right then Will finally arrives and sees them kissing inside Emma's car. James went outside the car and opened the door for Emma. Emma grabbed James' hand and stands up. Snuggling closer to him. Leaning in to James and initiating a kiss. Will's jaw literally dropped.

Emma was just kissing him 30 minutes ago. And she just broke up with James. He was so confused. He wasn't mad, he just wanted all the distractions to go away. He wanted Emma, him and Matthew to become a family. He sits on the sidewalk. Thinking of anything, anything that he could possibly do to get Emma back. To get them out of this Imperfect routine.

Emma was sitting on the couch snuggling up to James.

"I hate him so much James."

"Emmie, don't. You loved him before. Didn't you?"

"I did, but he made me leave you. He made me think we would be happy like we were before. Then I find out he's been having an affair with someone." Emma says sniffling.

"Don't worry Emms. I'll be here to stay."

"And I won't leave you like I did before." Emma says snuggling even closer to James.

"Oh and Emma."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for coming back to me."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for staying with me."

"I just love you so much Emma."

"I love you too. And what happened was just a detour. Cause in the end we will lead to this." Emma says closing the gap between her and James. It was about 4:00 p.m. When they were happily snuggling in the couch.

But what was inside Emma's heart and mind was so different from the outer appearance. She was still as confused as ever. She wanted to hurt Will, she wanted to make him feel bad of himself. But was she going to hate him for her whole life. She was so mad that she made commitments to James, a great guy, that she'll stay with him and never bring him down like before. But could she really do that?

Just then Emma heard a knock on her front door. She opened the door leaving James on the couch. It was Will.

"What do you want Will?!"

"Emma, I'm sorry. I-I Shelby and I weren't anything."

"Wow Will! Did you really kiss her lots of times? Did you hold her hand? Did you cuddle with her?"

"Yes. And I regret it Em, you're the only woman I could accommodate in my life."

"The point is, you cheated. You made me think that we could finally be together but Shelby comes in and I find out you have a commitment to another woman? God Will!"

"Emma, I have no commitment to her."

"Yes You do. You lead her on Will! And it's your fault."

"Ok, but I'd leave her in a heartbeat for you baby. I'd do anything for you." Before Emma could move Will leans in to kiss her. But Emma doesn't respond and pulls away as fast as she can.

"How dare you Will!" Emma says slapping Will on the right cheek. His head crinkles and he hold his hand to his face as the pain sears.

"Emma, please. I Love you and I just don't want to lose you." Will says his voice cracking indicating he was crying.

"I'm sorry Will, you made me leave you."

"So you come back to James and get all lovey-Dovey?!" will says harshly.

"Yes! It's all your fault James and I had to go through break-ups! But this is fate. My life will always lead to me and James being together Will! And I just don't see you in the picture! James would be the greatest father! Better than you could ever be!" Emma lied, she knew Will was the perfect father for her young son.

"Emma, please, I don't want us to fall for this imperfect routine."

"What routine?!"

"This, falling in love, misunderstandings, running away, finding someone else, gets back together. Then again and again."

"Your right Will! Cause it ends here. I found someone else and the gets back together part isn't going to happen."

"No

Emma. I love you and I know that you love me too. Tell me the truth Emma. Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me if you love me or not."

"I love you Will but I can't be with you. I'm so broken, I can't handle this anymore."

"But wouldn't you sacrifice that for true love Em?"

"No, I've given you chances Will. So many. And you always found a way to break my heart."

"My heart is broken and fragile and damaged Emma. But it's yours. It will never be anyone's. It will only be yours."

James comes up to Emma and sees Will crying in front of Emma.

"Get out of here! You broke my princess's heart and I don't want you to get away with it." James says punching Will right on his buttchin.

He tries to stand up but was too weak, because of the punch and because he had no purpose to carry on. Emma wasn't with him.

"James! STOP!" Emma demanded.

"You said you hate him Em, I'm just doing this for you."

"NO! DON'T DO THIS. I STILL LOVE WILL OKAY!? DON'T HURT HIM!"

"What?!"

"I still love Will, don't hurt him." Emma says more quietly this time.

"I thought you promised that we will never fall apart. But why does it seem like you're coming back to him!?"

"I can't HELP WHO I FALL IN LOVE WITH JAMES AND UNFORTUNATELY I LOVE WILL. AND NO ONE BUT HIM!"

"Oh so you lied? You lied to me when you said you loved me?!"

"I was confused."

"You were confused or were you just a piece of crap!?"

"James, don't say that."

"And who are you to tell me not too!?" James says grabbing Emma by the collar.

"James it hurts!"

"Oh so you think it doesn't hurt to be used and played at?!"

"DON'T HURT MY ANGEL!" Will says getting up and running to James and punching him on the stomach causing him to drop Emma.

"I'm going to get my revenge!" James says running away.

Emma gets up and retreats to Will.

Their imperfect routine wasn't so perfect but they wanted it to stop at falling in love with each other. Cause they both knew they couldn't even try to hurt each other anymore.


	11. You've got to hide your love away

Omniscient POV

Will's lower lip was bleeding and Emma got up and retreated to Will's side.

"Will are you okay?" Will doesn't answer instead he hugs Emma. And Emma hugs him back.

"You still love me?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Will, I still love you." Will begins to shed tears and after Emma hears his sobs Emma cries a bit as well. "But before anything else I need to clean that." Emma says referring to Will's bursted lip. Emma leads Will to the couch as she gets a dam cloth and ice packs.

"Thank you Em, I love you. I still love you. I will forever love you." Will shouts from the couch. Emma smirks at him.

She first cleans Will's lip with the wetted cloth. Will whimpers in pain, but Emma just tells him soothing words and she carries on cleaning. After she had cleaned it she put the ice pack on Will's lower lip to relieve the pain.

"Better?" Emma asks.

"So much Better." Will says leaning to hug Emma. Emma quickly responds and hugs him back. That was when Emma heard a knock on the door. She opened it and there was her mom and Matthew.

"Hi little boy!" Emma says as she picks up Matthew from the arms of her mother.

"Mama!" Matthew shrieks.

"Oh hi baby boy. I missed you." Matthew smiles and he looks so much like his father.

"Thanks for taking care of him mom." Emma says kissing her mom in the cheek.

"It was fun having him around. Ring me if you need anything okay?"

"Yes Mom." Emma says. At that Rose leaves and gets on her car as the driver drives her to work or such.

Will caught the sight of his son and immediately jumped up.

"Hey Matty!" Matthew smiles. Emma gives Matthew to Will.

Emma sits down on the floor and Will gasps in horror.

"What?" Emma asks clueless.

"You sit on the floor? THere are so many germs there Em."

"I could clean up?"

"You really have got better didn't you."

"Well, I have good support."

"And who might that be?" Will smirks. Sitting down on the floor with Emma. Matthew in his arms.

"Quinn!" Emma says and Will looks embarrassed. "Oh, you thought to was you didn't you Will?"

"What who said I did? I'm gonna get you!" Will says and Emma stands up and runs away, knowing Will would tickle her. Will puts Matthew down since he could crawl already and chases after Emma. They giggle and run, missing the old times when they used to just run around in Will's apartment.

After a long chase Will finally caught Emma and tickled her endlessly.

"Will! Stop it! Stop it please!"

"You think I'd let you out so easily?" Will says like he used to.

"Yes!"

"Well I won't!" Will says tickling her again.

But as Will was tickling her they heard a small voice scream "Wiww!" it was Matthew's little voice attempting to say Will's name.

They immediately run to Matthew. And sit down.

"What did you say Baby?" Emma asks Matthew.

"Wiww!" he says pointing to Will. Will and Emma laugh hard. And Matt gives them a confusing look. "Wiww!" he repeats still pointing at Will. Then he crawls to Will and hugs his leg. "Wiww!" he says again.

"What about me Matty?" Emma asks Matthew and Matthew look back at her mother.

"Mama!" Matt shouts. And giggles.

"Aww. Mama is Emma."

"Huh?" Matthew says looking at Emma confused.

"E-"

"E-" Matthew repeats following her mother.

"Mm."

"Mm" Matthew says imitating even her mother's actions. And Will couldn't help but giggle at how Emma was with their son. She truly was the perfect mother.

"A!"

"A!" Matthew repeats.

"Emma!" Emma says.

"Emwa!" Matty says quite unsure of what he was saying.

"Oh hohohoh! High five baby boy!" Matthew crawls to his mother and Emma puts her hand at his level. He high five's her mother and crawls back to Will.

"And He!"Emma says pointing to Will. "Is Dada!" Emma says enthusiastically. Will tried to hold back tears of joy as Emma finally introduced him for the first time as the father of Matthew.

"Dada? No! WIWW!" Matthew says. He spots a picture of James and points to it. "Dada!" Emma feels guilty for not telling Matthew sooner that Will was his real father. Emma never introduced James as Matthew's father but still James was always there so maybe that's why. And Will feels kind of hurt by seeing Matty point to James's picture and say that he's Matthews dad.

"Baby, listen." Emma says getting the little confused boy to her lap. "Will, is your dada okay?"

"Huh?" Matthew says confused and points to James' picture.

Emma grabs it and says. "This guy." Emma says pointing to James. "not dada." Emma explains. Smiling to Will.

The big doe eyes of Matthew widens. "No dada?" Matthew says meaning. 'he's not my dad?'

"Yes Baby."

His eyes widen and he gasps happily. "Yay! No dada! No dada!" meaning 'yes James is not my father!' at this point Will was grinning widely.

"Awwww. You don't like him?"

Matthew bites his lip and he shook his head slowly. Will giggles as he sees Matthew bite his lip, a trait he inherited from her mother Will thought.

"You little minx!" Emma says pinching Matty's little nose lightly. Matty shakes his head and Emma takes her fingers of his nose.

"Dada?" Matty says pointing to Will.

"Yes dada."

"Hm?!" Matty says looking at Emma, his eyes saying 'can I hug him please?'

"Go baby boy." Emma says kissing his little nose and sets him to the ground to crawl to Will.

"I WUV MAMA!" Matty says before crawling to Will. Emma always loved it when Matty says he loves her.

When Matty finally gets to Will he tries to hug Will's body but his arms fail him. He was to small to hug Will. So instead he hugged one of Will's leg. Since they were outstretched on the floor.

"Dada." Matty says rubbing his head on Will's leg. I couldn't help but giggle. Matt lets go of his leg and crawls to Will's lap.

"I WUV you dada." Matthew says and moves closer to his father.

Emma crawls to where Will and Matthew was. Emma was acting like Matty.

"I WUV YOU WIWW!" Emma exclaims trying to imitate their son.

"I WUV YOU TOO EMWA!" Will says getting the game Emma was trying to play with him.

Matt went off of Will's lap and sat in front of his parents as if watching what they were doing. He was on the middle of Will and Emma's knees. Emma moved closer to Will so that their faces were practically inches apart. Emma sat down like how Will was, Will was still sitting down with his legs outstretched leaning on the couch. Emma leans in and captures Will's lips in for a kiss. Will quickly responded.

"Uh-oh!" Matty says in his cute little voice. And Emma opens her eyes still locking lips with Will and puts one of her hands on Matty's eyes. Matty was trying to push her mother's hand away but He was too weak to do so.

"Mama! I want Mama and Dada-" he makes kissing noises.

Emma and Will pull away content, and they knew that sooner or later Matthew would see them. Matthew holds on to Emma's hand and finally pulls it away. And sees her mother and father giggling.

"Wha?!" Matty says keeping his mouth open. Making Will and Emma giggle even more.

"What Matty?" Will asks.

"Mama, Dada no-" he makes the kissing sound again. And looks them both in the eyes.

"Nope." Will says.

Matty frowns a bit and bows his head down.

"That was not for you to see baby boy." Emma says leaning down and pinching Matty's nose lightly.

"Bu I want mama , dada-" he makes the kissing sound again. (bu-but, baby language)

"When your Older okay baby?" Emma asks.

"Bu-" Matthew says.

"No but's baby boy." Matthew knew he had no choice so he just nods in agreement.

Will reaches out and carries Matty.

"Is your mom always that strict?" Will asks jokingly. And grins at Emma and Emma gives Will the knowing look.

Matt nods in agreement.

"Aww Em, look at our son, he says your strict! What ever shall you do?" Will says putting Matty on where he was before he carried him.

"Well then." Emma says and pecks Will's lips. Letting Matty see.

Matty's eyes widen as he sees. "That's all." Emma says.

"You do know that real kisses are for adults only. And 1 year olds aren't allowed to see us kiss." Emma says looking at Will.

"Ummhmm, it's to sacred."

"Oh Will and your jokes! I just don't want our son's innocence to be gone so fast."

"Yes mommy Emma."

"Good you understand daddy Will." they both giggle. Matty giggles as well even if he didn't understand what her parents had said.

"Is mama good?" Will asks Matty.

Matty's eyes widen and he nods furiously. Indicating her mother was a Great mommy.

"You're the perfect mother Em." Will tells Emma. Emma knew what she was supposed to do as Will said that.

"Do you love dada?"

Matty grins widely and nods furiously, indicating he loves his dad very much.

"See Will, you're the perfect father!" Will grins Widely and hugs Emma. Soon they feel a little head trying to join their little hug. They open their arms and bring Matthew inside the hug. And at that moment they knew they were infinite.


	12. Are you gonna stay the night?

**A/N- Title of chappy inspired by Zedd's song. Stay the night. Oh btw sorry for not updating yesterday. Wasbury withschool work. :/ anyway thanks you for reading! **

Omniscient POV

Night time at the Pillsbury's residence. Matthew was now sleeping. It was a Saturday and they were going to Emma's parents house with Quinn. It was a kind of ritual. Quinn was considered part of their family so she joined those little gatherings. They had just finished eating dinner and Will and Emma were lounging around the living room.

"Will."

"Yes baby?"

"Can you stay the night?"

"I don't think so I need to go home to my room." Will says humorously.

"But you are home Will."

"What do you mean?" Will says. Emma snuggles up nearer to him.

"Your home, here, with me."

"Aw Em. I'd love to stay. I just have to call Quinn so the others won't have to worry."

"Ok."

Will grabs his phone and calls Quinn.

"Hey Will." Quinn says.

"Hey!"

"So what's up? You and Emmie? What happened, I saw her in tears. What did you do to Emmie?"

"Oh no,no, no Quinn. That was just a misunderstanding. In fact I'm with Em now. Em! Say hello to Quinn." Emma comes nearer to Will and shouts.

"Hey Quinnie!" Quinn giggles over the phone.

"So? Why were you calling."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying the night,here at Emma's place."

"Oh, good to know!" Quinn says happily.

"By the way can I talk to Emmie?"

"Oh no problem!" Will says. He hands the phone for Emma. "Quinn wants to talk to you." Emma grabs the phone.

"Hey Quinnie."

"Hey Emma."

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"I-um-Em, I-I got offered a job back in NYC."

"Wow! Congrats Quinnie."

"Are you sure you're ok about this?"

"Huh? What? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause I'll be leaving you here, in Virginia."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"So?"

"You should go Quinn, I mean, your a great doctor and NYC has more opportunities for you than Virginia does. I understand." Emma says, less cheerfully but painting a weak smile on her face.

"Emmie! You seem sad. Please don't. I'll visit you. I promise."

"Yeah." Emma says biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry I'll come tomorrow. I'll see you then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"I hope you have a great time with Will."

"Thanks." Emma says giving the phone back to Will.

"Emma? Why do you seem so sad baby?"

"Quinn she's leaving." Emma says hugging Will tightly in the stomach feeling his muscles contract in her touch.

"I-Emma, I'll always be here for you."

"I know , but Quinn. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"You don't want her to go don't you."

"No, but yes. But no but yes! I'll miss her so much. But I want her to have a good future. And NYC has more opportunities for her."

"It's going to be okay Em. Speaking of places to live,what about us?"

"Us? Huh? What do we have to do with places to live?"

"Ok I'll go straight to the point, where will we stay as in permanently. I've been here for a week, Em."

"I-I don't know. I don't really have a life here in Virginia. I just write. Quinn , my parents and Matthew are the only people I talk to all the time. Others know me but I just don't talk to people often."

"I have a life in Lima that I ruined."

"And you need to fix it."

"Yeah, I guess. I practically left the glee club hanging."

"So Lima?"

"Are you sure Em?"

"Yes, there wouldn't be any difference anyway."

"Lima it is. I guess you can get your job back."

"Um-I-I don't think I could still be a guidance counselor." Emma says biting her lip again.

"But why Em?" Will asks confused.

"I don't think I can. I don't want to."

"Well what ever you say Princess Emma."

"Ok Prince Will! So shall we go to bed? We have lunch at my parents house tomorrow."

"What, no, no that's family tradition. I can't take that away from you."

"Please WILL!"

"No. I just came a week ago don't you think your parents would get mad if I come?"

"No so Please! I will cry if you don't come!" Emma says standing up and acting like a little cranky girl. She puts her arms over her chest.

"Ok. Ok."

"Yay! Come on I want to sleep now!"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Em." he says trying to get comfy in the couch.

"Will! You're coming with me!" Emma says cranky.

"No it's okay I'll stay here."

"Will! Come on!"

"Where?" Will asks acting confused.

"Please come and sleep on my bed with me. Pleeeeeeease?" Emma asks with her puppy dog eyes she knew Will could never resist.

"Fine." Will says, trying to act blankly. Emma jumps up and down and claps her hands. She grabs Will's hand and lead him up to her room. Will had never went to Emma's bedroom, and he wanted too. He wanted to know what was happening in Emma's life now. He did know a lot about her but Will knew he doesn't know a lot about Emma. And her room would show him exactly that.

Will and Emma arrived in Emma's room. Emma went inside first and Will just after her.

It was a very big room. Which was not surprising since Matty's room was really big as well. There is a table with a table lamp on one side. Emma's laptop on the other side. A queen-sized bed with a table lamp on both sides. And pieces of paper with lots of writing hung on the wall. I went over to examine them and Emma followed close behind.

"What are these?"

"My works. Their just plots though, but when I get ideas, I write." Emma says as if she always said that line to others.

"Where are the other ideas you write?" Will says interested. He was reading one of the plots, it had no title. It was about a girl who ran away from the man she loves.

"I can't tell you."

"And why not Em?" Will says trying to intimidate Emma.

"Because they're to nice to be seen." Emma says making an excuse which she soon finds lame.

"If they're really nice then I want to see!"

"No!" Emma says poking her tongue out.

"But these are really good Em. Have you made a lot of parts for this one?" Will asks pointing to the first plot he read.

"Yeah. A lot. But never mind can we please talk about this next time? I wanna go to sleep!" Emma says yawning.

"But-Ok. Oh yeah," Will says looking down. "I don't have any extra clothes." Will asks embarrassed. He never thought he would stay so he didn't think of bringing.

"Well I have some!" Emma says going to her walk-in closet.

"Emma! I can't wear girls clothes."

"Who says you will?"

"Uh-You have boys clothes?"

"I kinda stole them from someone." Emma says getting out of her dressing room and showing Will a pair of sweatpants and a plain grey shirt.

"No wonder it suddenly got lost!" Will says.

"I-I'm sorry, I took it the day I left."

"Aww Em, you missed me didn't you?"

"Yes." Emma says running to Will and hugging him. His shirt was suddenly wet as Emma had tears on her face. He took her Chin up and wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry Em, I'll be here with you tonight and forever."

"I won't leave you anymore Will. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Emma snuggled up nearer to Will and they stood there in each others arms for a mere 10 seconds.

"I should go get dressed up." Emma says slowly walking to her walk in closet. Leaving Will's clothes with him before going.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Emma intact had a bathroom inside her bedroom so Will went inside there and starts to get changed. The room smelled of Emma. He just loved her smell, it was the smell he would never forget. A lot of things may have changed in Emma, but she still had the same perfume that's for sure.

Emma was inside her walk-in closet trying to get something to wear something modest but elegant as well. When she finally finished she got out and saw Will sitting on the bed. She walked slowly to him and got under the sheets.

"Come on Will! We have to be early tomorrow."

Will grins and makes his way under the sheets as well. Emma snuggles closer to him and hugs his well-toned body.

"Goodnight Em." Will says kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Will. I love you so much." Emma says Leaning up to kiss Will on the lips. She captures his lips with hers and Will responds almost immediately. they had mutually pulled away in lack of air.

"I love you too Em. So so much I could die."

"Uh-oh! You little kidder! If you die then I'll die!" Emma says.

"Well then, that's not going to happen." Will says giggling.

"Yeah will. I'm glad you stayed the night." Emma says hugging Will more tightly.

"Yeah." Will drifts to his thoughts.

Emma was lying down next to him. A dream he never thought would come true after the events of the past 21 months. Emma was saying I love you despite what happened in the past 21 months. Emma was there with him, and they had a child. Emma was there now. Will never thought this would come true. A dream he kept on dreaming for since Emma left him standing in the altar until a week ago. Everything he dreamed of was coming true and he wasn't planning on screwing up. He was going to hold onto Emma for better or for worst. Because he knew that he couldn't bare see his girlfriend walk away from him again.

After a moment of thoughts he found the most Beautiful and gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on sleeping tightly next to him. And he smiled widely and went to sleep as well. He was glad he stayed the night.


	13. It started with a whisper

Omniscient POV

7:30

Will woke up with a 1 year old boy next to him sleeping tightly with her mother. He stayed where he was because if he moved Emma would wake up as well. Emma's arms were on Will's chest and baby Matty was holding on to his mother's waist. Will kissed Emma's forehead, brushing away some hair strands. The beautiful woman sleeping next to him was so beautiful. And he glanced over Emma's shoulder and saw a perfect little boy which was the product of his and Emma's love for each other. He wanted this, not only now but forever. If at first he didn't know what he wanted, he finally found it. And he's never letting go to this, cause once he loses this, he can never gat it back.

8:00

After a while Emma was waking up. She looks so beautiful when she wakes up. Will thought, although it wasn't the first time he saw Emma this way, he had wanted to for a very long time.

"Good morning beautiful." Will says.

"Hey there sexy." Emma says. Will was so shocked, Emma had never been so forward before, he liked this side of Emma. Emma was shocked as well, although she really thought about it, she never thought she would say it out loud. "I-I-I'm s-sorry." Emma adds

Ess confident than she was a mere few seconds ago.

"Oh don't worry hot stuff." Emma blushed at how Will had called her.

"I-I better get dressed." she says gently taking off Matty's arms around her waist and standing up.

"I'll come back, fetch you at ten? We can go to your parents house together, I'll drive. Ill ask Quinn to come." Will says standing up in front of Emma.

"Ok Will. I'll see you till then." Emma says hugging Will. "I love you." she adds. "You sure you don't want me to bring you?"

"Yup! I love you too baby." Will says as he kisses Emma's forehead. He gets out of the room and on his way to the hotel.

9:30 Emma was now dressed, she was wearing a simple black dress, it's length was just above the knee and she was wearing a coat with it. It was becoming really cold in Virginia since it's already middle November.

"Baby, Matty?" Emma says trying to wake up the little boy. He only growls and turns.

"Matty, come on we have to go to grandma and grandpa remember?" he doesn't mind Emma.

"Matty, don't you want to see your dada?" Matty opens his eyes as he hears the word 'dada'. "I thought so." Emma murmured.

Emma got Matty's clothes and he changed into pants and a little shirt that says. "Mommy's boy" he was also in a little coat that suit him very well. Emma carried Matty so he could stand up and tilted her head as if judging the way Matty looked. She put him back down, satisfied. She grabs her phone and her purse and carries Matty downstairs.

Matty could already walk but he wasn't allowed to walk down on stairs yet. Emma was very protective of the little boy. When they got down they both sat down on the couch and Emma played with her little son. Then she heard a knock on the door. She carried Matty and opened the door and found Quinn standing in front of her.

"Hey Quinnie!"

"Hey Emms. The royal chariot awaits." Quinn says gesturing to her car.

"Where's Will?"

"In the chariot!" Quinn says laughing.

"Oh Quinn! What's with the chariot?"

"Well, Schuester says its a chariot because you are going to ride it. And he says your a princess." Quinn says giggling.

"Quinn!" Emma slaps Quinn's arms playfully.

"Let's go princess. Your King awaits you."

"Ok!" Emma says grabbing Quinn's hand with her free hand. Matthew was holding her purse and her phone so she had one hand free.

The got inside Quinn's car and Emma sat Matty down on the back seat and saw Will on a blue polo tucked into pants with a simple tie. He looked amazing, Emma thought. At that she sat down beside Matty.

"Emmie! What are you doing there?" Quinn says.

"I'm sitting down." Emma says clueless.

"Your king is upfront so you go there cause I want to spend time with this little boy." Quinn says playing other Matty's nose.

"Ok." Emma gets out of the car and gets on up front.

"My princess has arrived." Will says kissing Emma's forehead.

"You look wonderful Will."

"You do too. So so wonderful." Quinn just giggled as her best friend and her teacher were flirting with each other.

At that they drove off talking to each other once in a while and giggle and laughs were shared. They finally got to Rusty and Rose Pillsbury's home. It was much bigger than Emma's. It was more like a mansion than a house.

Quinn went inside first with Matthew and Rusty and Rose hugged Quinn tightly.

Will squeezed Emma's hand and Emma suddenly felt the tension in the air.

"What's wrong Will?"

"I-I what if they don't like me?"

"Will! They've met you before, and if it weren't for their work they would've come to the supposed -to -be wedding."

"But everything changed Emma."

"Will! They'll love you don't worry." Emma says tugging on Will's hand so they could come inside the house.

Will Gavin and they were walking inside hand-in-hand.

"Dada! Mama!" Matty exclaimed from the arms of Quinn who was sitting on the couch with Rusty.

"Em-!" Rose had said but was cut off as she saw Will. The reason why her daughter was so broken. And now they were hand-in-hand. Rusty and Rose looked at Will then at Emma then their interlocked fingers. Emma felt the tension and let go of Will's hand gently.

"I have to talk to Emma about lunch. I haven't finished yet! And I really need her help so would you excuse us?" Rose says trying to hide her anger. Rusty nods getting the signal his wife was giving him.

At that Rose dragged her daughter to the kitchen.

"Come with me to the kitchen." Rose whispered.

"Emma Jane Pillsbury!" Rose exclaimed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Emma! Can't you see? Why is he here?"

"He's family. He's Matty's dad, he should be here right?"

"He's not family Emma!"

"What?! Why not?!" Emma asks looking bitterly at her mother.

"He left you hanging Emma! And the last time I checked, people who leave you aren't Considered family."

"No mom! I realized my mistake, okay I left Will! I left him hanging too! He never knew about Matthew till a week ago and he's been apologizing for mistakes he wouldn't commit if I hadn't left him! Can't you see it's not only his fault mom. He did everything to get me back. And now he has me so please please just accept him. Because if you won't then I don't care because I love him and he loves me."

"Em-I-I want to talk to this Will."

"Mom!"

"No, don't get me wrong baby." Rose kisses Emma's forehead and leaves the kitchen. Leaving a confused redhead inside the kitchen.

She was going to talk to this guy. And she wasn't going to scare him off. It was the first time Emma stood up for what she wanted and it was all because Of Will. What does this guy do to her? But whatever it was she likes it. It's weird because most parents don't want their child to answer them but Rose was thinking otherwise. And she had to know what happened in the past. Emma didn't tell her much. Yes they had lunch every week but Emma isn't the kind of person who trusts easily.

Soon Emma emerged from the kitchen. They were all preparing to eat lunch, the food was served and all of Emma's favorites were there. They put Matty on his special chair and started to pray. Rusty being the head of the family blessed the food and thanked God for blessing them with the gift of family.

They had ate in comfortable silence, making conversation once in a while. Emma's left hand was on Will's right knee throughout dessert. She knew that Will was still bothered about the way Rusty and Rose had reacted when they first saw him. He was really intimidated by Emma's family. He never impressed them.

When they all finished eating dessert Emma got Matty from the chair and Emma,Will,Quinn and Matty sat down on the couch. They were just talking and giggling with the little boy when Rose came up to them.

"Hey guys, you mind if I borrow Will for a while?" She says kindly.

"Oh! I'll come with him!" Emma says rising. Emma was worried of what her mother would tell Will. And Will looked distraught, he didn't have a very good first impression he knew that's for sure.

"Emma, no." Rose says firmly.

"Okay." Emma says sitting back down.

Will stand up and scratches his neck. He was really worried. Rose leads them to the gazebo.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't do anything bad. I just want to know what happened. Emma never really told me anything ever since she came back here." Rose says calmly. Will was more relaxed as they both sat down at one of the benches in the gazebo.

"I was a jerk. I was a stranger. God! What did I do? Emma was just the most amazing thing that happened in my life and I just let her slip away."

"Will, we both know Emma wasn't in such great conditions at those times. She was more fragile, if she wasn't that fragile she would have never ran away."

"That was the problem, I knew Emma was fragile but I didn't take extra care of her. I would do anything for her anyway."

"Well, Will what matters is that you're here with Emma. And helping her."

"What do you mean? She's been healed of her OCD before I came." Will asks confused.

"But you were her inspiration. I heard some of your voice calls and I couldn't help but feel sorry for you."

"Oh those! I-I was desperate and I loved and will forever love Emma to just let her go away that easily."

"You don't know how much Emma cried to each one. The first 2 months she stayed in our house it was filled with her sobs. And it was because of your calls."

"Oh I'm sorry I caused her all those. I didn't intend for that to happen."

"I know, thank you, Emma would never be how strong she is id you hadn't sent her those. She was so inspired to get better because she wanted to get better for you."

"Oh no, no, no, no! Emma did that all by herself, I'm sure she'd be even better without me. I'm just a big load she's carrying."

"Oh look how humble you are. Emma is really blessed to have someone like you in her life."

"Thank you, I'm really blessed to have her too. She's the strongest woman I've ever met. Handling her OCD and being pregnant isn't such a good combination and I'm so mad at myself for not being there."

"This is what I like bout you Will."

"What?" Will asks curiously.

"That you love Emma so much. And that you always prioritize her first."

"That's normal for a person who's in love."

"You have to take care of my princess ok?" Rose says becoming more comfortable with Will.

"I would never let you down, I'd take care of her no matter what!"

"You have to promise to never break her heart."

"I couldn't even think of that. Emma is the most wonderful and amazing person in the whole world and I'd never wast to let her go."

"And everything's going to change, You also have Matthew."

"Yes I promise to love her forever and ever."

"I like you Will. And take care of my daughter okay."

"Yes Rose."

At that they walk back inside. Rose going ahead.

When she got inside before Will she went to Emma.

"I like him for you. He loves you so much Emms." Rose Whipers.


	14. Now and Forever

Omniscient PoV

It was a month after Will and Emma went to Emma's parents house. Will and Emma stayed in Emma's house but the kids had to leave for Lima about 2 weeks ago. As mentioned Will and Emma were coming back to Lima after the Christmas season.

It was a very cold afternoon when they decided to sing songs for each other. Will of course was a great singer, dancer and an overall great performer. While Emma learned to play some instruments and had a very good voice as well. Of course the little baby Matty Couldn't sing quite frankly. So he was considered their audience.

Will and Emma were sitting down in the couch thinking about songs to sing, so far they have only sang 1 each. And Will was up next.

"Will?"

"Yes my baby?" Will glanced at the little boy fidgeting in Emma's lap.

"Did you ever wonder how we got this far? I mean after I run away I never thought this was possible. The three of us." Emma says happily playing with Matty's little little arms.

"No Emma. Cause-" Will stopped. He had a song idea. "I'm going to sing it to you so you better listen carefully."

"Yes Darling!" Emma says with a fond laugh. Matty's eyes widen as he sees his father grabbing the guitar. And he giggles cause he knows his dad was about o play a song. Matty loved hearing both her parents sing so he clapped for his father as soon as Will got settled on the mini stage they had created.

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you.

Make you feel, make you feel better.

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other.

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

Cause after all this time. I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

Recount the night that I first

Met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.

You felt the weight of the world

Fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time. I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

Some things just,

Some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I

Some things just,

Some things just make sense

And even after all this time

I'm into You

Baby not a day goes by that

I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

Will finished.

"I never knew you sing paramore?" Emma asks giggling while their little boy was clapping wildly.

"Why can't I?"

"No I didn't say that! I just never knew it was your type!"

"Oh Emma, Emma."Will says sitting back on the couch and pinching Emma's nose. Matty looks up with his big doe eyes to his father and Will melts into the eyes of his son. He carries Matty unto his lap and the little boy hugs him. Emma's heart melts at the sight that was taking place.

"Dada! I WUV dada!" Matty says with his little voice. "Wiww is Dada!" Matty says rejoicing a bit. Emma couldn't help but shed some tears, for joy of course.

"Will do you mind?" Emma says gesturing to the mini stage they had set up. She wipes her tears as she had the perfect song in head.

"Not at all Emms. It's your turn anyway."

"Oh and you have to listen intently to this song ok?" Emma asks Will.

"Of course baby."

"Great!"

We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink Oh yeah

Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the breeze, sit back down

For just one more drink Oh yeah

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times the we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days have gone too fast

So let's give 'em hell

Wish everybody will

Here's to us

Here's to us

We stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams through the shredder

Let's toast cause things Got Better

And everything could change like that

And all these years go by so fast

But nothing lasts Forever

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times the we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few nights have gone too fast

If they give you hell

Tell 'em to forget themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to all that we kissed

And to all that we missed

To the biggest mistakes

That we just wouldn't trade

Here's to us breaking up

Without us breaking down

To whatever's coming our way

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the past few days have gone too fast

So let's give 'em hell

Wish everybody will

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times the we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few nights have gone too fast

If they give you hell

Tell 'em to forget themselves

Here's to us

(Here's to us)

Here's to us

(Here's to us)

Here's to us

Here's to love

Emma had tears in her eyes as soon as she stood up from the stool. Emma stood up but I'll me ther half way putting Matty down on the couch.

"Em, Em baby. Don't cry please." Will says kissing Emma's forehead while drying her tears away.

"I just love you so much Will. And I hate myself! I hate myself so much because I left you. Because I'm such a fool. I should've just talked to you about it Will. We wasted all those times, we should've been married, we could've had another child. Will I wasted s much time. And here we are." Emma says trying to smile beneath her tears.

"Emma, baby. I don't want to regret anything. If you hadn't left, what would happen to your OCD? What would your and Quinn's friendship be? Don't regret anything Em. Everything happens for a reason. We're both stronger, aren't we? And Emmie, what matters most is us now and forever."

"Yeah. Yeah. I LOVE you so much Will Schuester!" Will leans forward and captures Emma's lips with his. Emma responds into Will's kiss fast. She puts her hands on Will's shoulders while Will puts his hands on Emma's hips. Matty watched but stayed silent. He didn't want to ruin her parents moment. Will and Emma soon pulled away mutually.

"HERE'S TO US!" Will exclaimed.

"Here's to love!" Emma says raising both of their hands. Matty clapped as the two looked at each other with so much love.


	15. Christmas part 1

Rated T-don't worry I don't write and read smut so yeah you're safe if you don't too. But yeah to be safe T.

Omniscient PoV

Will was temporarily living in Emma's house since they were going back to Lima after Christmas. Matty had a separate room from Will and Emma who were sleeping together.

Will, Emma and Matty were in Rusty and Rose's house. Quinn had to go to NYC for her work. So it was only them left. Will and Emma were trying to get Matty to sleep since it was really late and they wanted to wake him up since it was Christmas Eve. Emma made Will a CD with his favorite songs, all of which Emma sang. Will doesn't know what it is yet. Will got Emma something very very important and he wasn't willing to reveal it until it was exactly Christmas eve.

It was 10:00 when Will and Emma finally got Matty to sleep and Rusty and Rose wanted to take care of him today so Matty was with his grandparents. They were going to stay the night today so Will and Emma went to their room.

Emma sighed and literally dropped herself to the bed. And Will giggled at Emma's actions.

"What?" Emma asked looking like a confused little puppy.

"You're so adorable Emmie."

"Come here you Dork!" Emma says referring to Will. Will drops himself to the bed as how Emma did a few minutes ago. Emma's red hair was scattered on the bed. And soon Will was stroking her hair with his fingers. He just couldn't wait for midnight. After midnight everything would change.

They lay in the bed Emma hugging Will by the stomach and Will playing with Emma's hair.

11:00

"Emmie! Will!?" Rusty called out. He entered the room to see the two in each other's arms sleeping. Rusty sat down at Emma's side and watched how happy she was in Will's arms. Everything was right, Emma being with Will was the best decision Emma had made. After five minutes or so Rusty was gently rocking Emma's body so she would wake up.

"Emmie,Emmie?!" Rusty called out. Emma stood up abruptly and Will woke up as well.

"Uh-dad we fell asleep sorry." Emma says stuttering.

"That's alright Emmie, come on! 55 minutes to go before Christmas eve." Will stood up as Rusty said Christmas Eve. Emma went ahead and Rusty and Will stayed in the bedroom until Emma cleared out. Will stood up and got a small velvety box, Rusty was very confused at the moment. Rusty sat down on the bed and Will sat down as well.

" ,Rusty, Will you give me the blessing of marrying your daughter?"

"Will, you have to promise me that what happened in the past will never happen again. I saw how badly Emma was broken at that time. All of us had no trust in you, For the first few months,Emma was so very depressed. If Quinn hadn't arrived she could have a sever depression disease, or even worst."

"Yes Rusty. I could never think of doing anything to hurt my baby. I love her too much."

"I know, I just wanted to clarify. But yes, I'll give you the blessing of marrying my daughter." Rusty says trying to suppress a laugh.

"Thank you."

"Let's go down before Emmie gets suspicious!"

"Yeah we better do." Will says putting the ring on his pocket.

Rose and Emma were playing with Matthew when the two men entered the room.

Matty's eyes glistened and pointed at Will. "Dada! Dada!" Matty says and Emma waves at will to come near them.

"Emms,Will, why'd not you sing for us?" Rose suggests.

Emma stands up.

"After you my lady." Will says gesturing to the front.

"Daddy! You know right?" Emma says talking to Rusty, Rusty nods and walks to the piano. "Remember the song Rachel and Blaine sang last last Christmas?" Emma asks Will. Will nods and he hears the intro.

It came into my dreams last night

A great, big man in red and white.

He told me that it's gonna be

A special year for you and me.

Underneath the mistletoe

Hold me tight and kiss me slow.

The snow is high so come inside

I wanna hear you say to me!

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.

Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.

Got my halo on I know what I want

It's who I'm with.

It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

It doesn't come as a surprise

Who's been naughty, who's been nice.

There's someone here for everyone

Another year has just begun.

Silent night, not inside

Slaybells ring until the light

Hearts explode, here we go

It's all like they're inside your eyes!

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.

Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.

Got my halo on I know what I want

It's who I'm with.

It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

Won't you meet me by the tree?

Slip away so secretly.

Can't you see how this could be?

The greatest gift of all!

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.

Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.

Got my halo on I know what I want

It's who I'm with.

It's an extraordinary merry...

very, very, merry, merry christmas!

Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.

Got my halo on I know what I want

It's who I'm with.

It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.

It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

They both end the song and see their little boy staring intently at them. Rusty and Rose clapping at Will and Emma. There was an obvious chemistry between the two. Matty's eyes filled with happiness. He tries to stand up and he is successful. Will and I gasp at what was talking place. He then started walking slowly to us. His hands out on the sides trying to balance himself and a wide grin on his face. He reaches his destination and hugs one of Emma's legs with one arm and Will's leg with another arm. He hangs on and closes his eyes in a sweet way. When he lets go Will and Emma sits down and the little boy hugs them. Will and Emma hug them back.

Rusty catches the sight and he was assured that his decision to give Will the blessing was correct. He rushed over to Rose and whispered.

"Rose, Will is proposing to Emma at midnight. Don't tell anyone. I gave him the blessing, I know you would say yes so." Rusty says.

Rose almost leaps up. Her eyes filled with happiness. "Oh my God. If you hadn't told me I would have told Will to propose to Emma already but I see he's one step ahead." Rose and Rusty giggles. Will and Emma head their way to them, Matty in Will's arms.

It was already 11:45 and Will was so excited, so we're the two parents. The last 15 minutes were spent with making of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

They munched their way into the sandwich until there was only one minute left. Matty screamed and shouted random words in his little vocabulary. Rusty was holding the champagne so they could drink it when I strikes midnight. Rose was looking at the couple as they cheered and shouted together, Will's arm on Emma's waist and Emma's arm on Will's waist.

"5!4!3!2!1!" They all shouted in unison. And there were cheers from the 5. Will kissed Emma fully on the lips as Rusty poured champagne into 4 glasses.

Will kneels down and Matty goes near her grandparents. Rusty and Rose surround the couple.

"Emma Pillsbury, a few months ago I finally found you. After more than a year, I waited. I waited for you. When I found you there were millions of obstacles. But look at us now. We're here celebrating Christmas with your parents with our little baby boy. Emma Pillsbury, though 2 years have passed since we were about to get married I still love you the ways did before. Or maybe stronger than before. Emma Pillsbury, I'm here for you. I love you. Emma Pillsbury, I'm here to protect you, now and forever. Emma Pillsbury, Emma,Emmie,Emms,Em ,baby, you mean all the world to me. And loving you and being loved by you makes everything worth while."

Will says starting to get emotional, Emma was tearing up as she know what this was leading to.

"Emma Pillsbury." Will says taking the ring from his pocket. "I love you so much, so-" he opens the box. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Will says tears streaming down from his face.

Emma nods her head repeatedly. "Is that a yes?" Will asks.

"Yes Will! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Will stands up and leans in and kisses Emma deeply. Will and Emma both pull away. Will kneels down once again, takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Emma's finger. Emma's eyes were filled with joyous tears and Will stands up and raises her hand with the engagement ring. Will wipes the tears off of Emma's face.

Rusty hands both of them a glass of Champagne.

"To Will and Emma!"

"To will and Emma!" They said in unison. "To WIWW AND EMWA!" Matty says right after them. He raises his hand in victory and walks to Rose. Rose pulls Matty into her arms.

"I love you so much Emms." Will says.

"I love you too Will. So so much." Emma replies at that Will kisses her forehead gently.

Matty goes to bed and Rusty and Rose volunteered to out him on his bed in the room next to Will and Emma's. Will and Emma stayed in the living room, Emma grabs her iPad and gets Will closer to her. She it's it in the photo booth.

"Come on Will!" Emma says trying to get photos with Will.

"Fine! I'll do it for my fiancé!" Will says emphasizing the word fiancé.

"Them come on fiancé. Let's take photos." Emma says. She hits the camera button and they make random posts at each one. They both giggle afterwards, they had no more faces to show. Will and Emma starts to browse the photos. And they laugh at their faces. Rusty and Rose finally get down.

"Oh! After all this hiatus we forgot to give the gifts!" Rose says.

"Mom! We can do that tomorrow, it's still Christmas."

"I guess, why don't you both go to bed now and we'll se you tomorrow."

"Yes Mom!" Emma grabs Will's hand and they both go up together.

They both get up to the room.

Emma lets herself fall down to the bed and grabs Will's collar in the process so they were horizontal. And Emma kissed Will with everything she had.

"Woah woah!" Will says.

"What?"

"You little animal!" Will says. And kisses Emma back. He soon started kissing Emma everywhere he could reach. But before anything else happened, Emma flips them so she was on top. And he kisses Will with as much passion, She soon started kissing Will's neck and down to his chest. She goes back up and kisses him fully on the lips. And she puts her lips near his right ear.

"I have to gifts for you Will. This one is coming first." Emma says panting.

"What Em-" Will says in between pants.

"Make love to me Will." Emma says with her innocent voice.

"That I can do." Will says.

A/N- what the heck, I'm not good at writing those stuff but yeah. Ok so no smut in my whole fic. Just wanted to clarify that this is the furthest it's going cause I'm not that kind of person so yeahh.


	16. Stereo Hearts: Christmas Part 2

A/N- some Pillsray friendship ahahaha ok you'll know what pillsray is at the end. I just made it up since no one ever made one for them :/

Omniscient POV

Will and Emma went downstairs all dressed up as they heard Rusty and Rose and Matty's voice. Will was holding Emma's hand with the ring on it. And was lightly caressing the beautiful ring on her fourth finger.

"It fits you perfectly Emma." Will comments.

"Will!" At that Will receives a light slap in the arm.

"What Em? You're so adorable you know!" Will says noticing the blush in Emma's cheeks.

"You do know I have a gift for you right?" Emma says clinging to Will.

"Nah! Last night was more than enough."

"Will, it was my pleasure,literally."

"No Em, not just that night" Will gives Emma a dirty look. "the whole day, Seeing you sleep in my chest, seeing you say yes to me." Will reminded.

"I'm just so happy. And I promise I'll never run away from you again."

"I don't think you can Em!"

"And what makes you say that?" Emma asks confused.

"Because your trapped inside here." Will grabs Emma's hand and puts it over his chest where his heart was. "It's beating for you Em, for you and Matty."

"Will! You're so cheesy!" Emma says still very sweetly.

"Em! It's true, I don't care if I'm cheesy as long as you know how good it feels to be standing beside the most amazing woman in the whole world."

"Come on! My present is waiting for you and so is Matty and Mom and Dad." Emma says tugging on Will's arm.

"Whatever you say princess."

At that they walk to the living room to see Rusty,Rose and Matty near the Christmas tree. It wasn't an ordinary Christmas tree. It was huge, the Pillsbury's were the wealthiest family in Grundy.

Something was fishy, Emma thought.

"Emmie, we have a present for you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Mama! Dada! Winn! Winn!" Matty says trying to say Quinn's name. Fortunately, Emma didn't understand what Matty tried to say and neither did Will.

"It's the biggest gift we will ever give you so you better get ready." Rusty says suppressing a laugh.

"Come on please tell me what it is." Emma says acting like a little baby. Will stared at her, Emma changed. She had become much less serious and he liked this side of Emma. More daring. Happier.

Suddenly a figure of a girl evolves from the Christmas tree. Emma runs to her.

"Quinnie! Oh my God! You're here Quinnie." Emma says hugging her best friend tightly. They both hugged each other tightly till they pulled away.

"Emma! I missed you so much!"

"I did too."

"Wait, Wait I need to talk to Will."

Emma's arm over Quinn's neck and Quinn's arm over Emma's waist. They both walked to Will.

"I can't believe you proposed to my best friend." Quinn says with an intimidating look.

"Qui-"

"Will,Will." Quinn let go of Emma so she can walk more freely. Will was very terrified, Quinn didn't have that effect on him before but he was really scared since Quinn wasn't his student anymore. Quinn was Emma's best friend. Emma's family. Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare hurt my girl. Will, I don't want Emma to be hurt like before understand?" Quinn says her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes Quinn." Will answers.

"If one tear falls from her eye or eyes because you did something bad to her, I'm going to get her back and you won't ever see this world again." Quinn says intimidatingly.

"Yes." Will says.

"Well, Ok then!" Emma says cheerfully, her mood changing. She walks back to Emma.

"Quinn." Emma says softly enough for only the both of them could hear.

"What Emmie? I just wanted to make sure you're marrying the right guy." Quinn says louder than she was supposed to.

"Oh Quinn!"

"Emma, your ring looks perfect on you." Quinn comments fidgeting with Emma's ring finger.

"How about you Quinnie? No special guy in your life?" Emma says winking.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure yet, but maybe."

"Oh Quinnie! You're growing up so fast!"

"Oh Emma, your engaged!"

"Are we stating facts here Quinn?"

"I guess we are." Quinn says both bursting into laughter.t yo

Emma and Quinn make their way to Matty, Will was there as well handing the little guy his present from his father. It was a huge teddy bear that Matty had wanted for weeks.

"Dada!" Matty says as he saw the gift Will and bought him. Will brings his son in for a hug. And Quinn and Emma look at the two.

"They're so adorable." Quinn whispers to Emma.

Emma just giggles and goes to Will's side.

"Here." Emma hand Will a CD with a picture of both of them in the front, it looked like and album of a real artist. There was also a booklet with all their memories. Then there was a list of songs at the back. Will read them.

's to us

into you.(Paramore)

one that got away

4. When I look at you (Miley Cyrus)

You

time

Nature

love you more

9. Everytime

life would suck Without you

12. We found Love (acoustic)

13. Hey (Matt Morrison)

14. Kiss me Slowly (Parachute)

15. Find Me (Christina Grimmie)

(The others I got from glee)

"Oh Emma."

"Yeah Will and I sang every one of those songs." Emma says proudly.

"Wow Em! Let's see." Will says opening the CD player and putting the it inside.

Emma sighs and Quinn giggles from afar. Her best friend really was in love. She thought.

The sound of Emma's voice blasted out. 'Heres to us' was the first song.

"Emma, you're the best. I love you so much."

"I do too baby. I love you so so much."

"But, why these songs?"

"Don't you know that each of those songs represent us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obvious reasons, the lyrics say everything Will."

"Hmm, how'd you record them? They sound world class!" Will says.

"Will, Will. I know a lot of people here and record artists are just some of them." Emma says giggling.

"Hmm, that's what I thought." Will paused for a moment and grabbed the CD case. "I see you heard my voice call about singing 'The one that got away' to the kids."

"Yeah, see, you're getting why I sang those songs."

"You're amazing Emma."

"Oh Will! This was nothing compared to this." Emma says giving her left hand for Will to see the ring Will had given to her last night.

"Em, that was my pleasure. You don't know how long I've waited to propose to you again. You're just so beautiful Em. I'm lucky to be here with you." Will says seeing how wonderful the ring looked on Emma.

"And last night." Emma says giggling. They both burst out into laughter before Quinn comes to them with Matty in tow.

"I hate to ruin your lovey Dovey moment." Quinn says giving Emma that You-look-so-good-together look. "But, Rusty and Rose are calling us for lunch." Quinn says looking at Matty.

"Wunsh! Wunsh!" Matty shouts. The three burst out laughing and Matty looks at the three confused.

At that they all walk to the dining table. Emma's voice still lingering on the floor of their house.

They started to pray and ate the scrumptious food Rose prepared for them, as soon as they were done they were lounging around in the living room, giving each other gifts.

"Quinnie!" Emma exclaimed. "You're lucky I always thought of buying you a gift even if I didn't know you would come." Emma says childishly.

"You shouldn't have. Just seeing you this happy is more than enough for me."

"But I want to give my bestie a gift!" Emma says acting like a child again. Will laughs at Emma's ways with Matty in his lap. Emma grabs a box and hands it to Quinn. Quinn opens the box and it says, 'The best doctor in the whole world' and there was a card at the bottom of the box. Quinn grabbed it and opened it right away. They were currently sitting on the carpet next to the fireplace.

She read it quietly.

To: Lucy Quinn Fabray

December 4, 2013

Quinnie,

I don't know if you'll be able to see this this Christmas but I would never fail to make a gift for my best friend. Merry Christmas Lucy Quinn Fabray! At some point I know that you are now enjoying yourself there in New York with Santana and Rachel, you're high school friends. When we first met I never thought you would be my strength in times like in the past. When you were still in middle school, you came to my office once in a while and I was really fond of you but never knew that you would become my bestie. I know it's kinda weird that I'm much older than you but I don't mind really. Quinn Fabray, you have been there through the hardest years in my life. This past 22 months would be the worst without you. And now that you're in New York with your good friends, I hope and pray that you'll never forget me. I haven't been much for you really. You could have lived a good life without me Quinn cause you're an amazing person.

I would have never found WIll again if it weren't for you. I could have never talked to him again if it weren't for you. You have been the source of my happiness now. Quinn, this past month that I've been with Will, I don't think I've bonded with you like we used to. I'm so sorry Quinn, I guess there's just so many things to handle, with Will now in our family and everything. But Quinnie, don't you ever forget that you would always be my best friend, no matter what. I've been really good, and I hope you're doing well too. We frequently call each other through Skype and all but having you by my side is better than just talking but I know that you're having so many opportunities there, and I want you to be happy. Really happy.

Merry Christmas Quinn! And don't forget to call me whenever you need me, I'll be with you through anything I promise. You've been there for me all the time and I want to give back to how much you've sacrificed for me Quinn. And the gift that goes with this isn't very appropriate, you know why? Because your not just the best doctor in the whole world. You're the bestest friend in the whole world your the best person that anyone could look up to. I may be older than you Quinnie, but I look up to you as an inspiration. You've encountered so much in such a young age but you've managed to pull it off and become that girl everyone dreams to be.

-Emma Jane Pillsbury

Quinn felt tears forming in her eyes. Soon they started falling as she read Emma's letter she hugs Emma tightly and Emma hugs her back.

"Oh Quinnie, I love you so much. You're the bestest friend I ever had." Emma whispers.

"Emmie! Look you made me cry." Quinn says trying to laugh midst her tears.

"Quinn, I may not have expressed this before but everything I said was true, you're the most beautiful and strong person I know." Emma says still holding their embrace.

"Emma, thank you."

"You don't have to Quinn, it was my pleasure."

Quinn breaks their embrace and stares at Emma's eyes. "Don't you call me Lucy again Emmie! You're going to get it from me!" she says her tears stopping and her face turning happy.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Emma says seeing the change in mood. They stand up in unison and Emma runs as fast as she can. Quinn gives her that I'm-gonna-get-you look and she starts to chase Emma.

"Surrender now Emma! You can run but my hand will always find you!" Quinn says giggling. They both ran around the room and Rusty,Rose and Will were laughing at the behavior of the two. Quinn finally caught Emma and started to torture her with tickles. Emma laughed and laughed and rolled on the carpet a bunch of times, Emma always was ticklish. Quinn soon started to stop tickling Emma as her stomach hurt of laughing. They both sat up on the carpet and their laughs started to die down.

"That was a good laugh!" Quinn exclaimed.

"For you." Emma gives Quinn a devilish look.

"Woah! Woah!" Quinn says backing away from Emma.

They all started to relax and soon they were playing a game of truth or dare. Which was supposed of only Quinn, Will and Emma. Rusty and Rose had some important things to do and Matty was too young to understand the game. Emma's iPad gave the consequences and the questions so it was just their luck helping them.

"Will! It's your turn!" Quinn exclaims.

"Truth or dare?" Emma asks.

"Truth." Will answers simply.

Emma shakes her iPad and it shows a question. Emma read it out loud. "If you were gay, who would you likely fall in Love with?"

Will's eyes widen. "Gosh! I don't know!" Will exclaims.

"Sorry we don't accept those answers." Quinn says.

"I don't think I'd like anyone if I was gay. Ok If I was gay then I'd become straight at one look at Emma. I mean who know Kurt might have a crush on Emma even if he's gay. She's to perfect." Will says confident of their answer. Emma's jaw drops and she blushes madly.

"Accepted!"Quinn shouts. looking at Emma's flushed cheeks. "But seriously, Kurt having a crush on Emmie? I wouldn't let him lay a hand on her!" Quinn exclaims and they all burst out laughing.

"Will and his antics!" Emma says just recovering from Will's answer.

"I just wanted to tell the truth, it's truth or dare isn't it?"

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun. They played some games and went out in the snow since it was winter season. Matty had so much fun as well, it was his first Christmas with his father and it was hadn't had this much fun in ages. Will and Quinn thought the same.

It was already night time and Quinn was in her room. Yes, Quinn had a room in their house since she was considered their family. Will and Emma were alone in their bedroom.

"Will?" Emma calls out. Snuggling nearer to Will's chest.

"Yes Em?"

"Thank you." Emma says simply.

"For what?"

"For everything, this past two months, today. Everything Will." Emma says laying on Will's clothed Chest.

"Thank you too Em. You made me the happiest person in the world. We had to go through challenges but we're here now."

"Yes Will cause we're together and we're meant for each other."

"Yeah, I love you so much Emma."

"I love you so much too Will. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Em." Will says kissing her forehead and drifts of to sleep.


	17. No regrets

Omniscient POV

January 1,2014

Will and Emma decided to stay in Virginia until after New Year since Quinn was leaving on January 2. Will and Emma would be leaving for Lima on January 2 as well. They all had lots of fun with Quinn around. Matty really liked Quinn since she was there ever since Matty was a fetus. They all enjoyed her company as she told stories about her exciting life in New York. Each day was a new adventure for all of them. Going to parties and so much more.

It was the last night before Will,Emma,Matty and Quinn would be leaving Virginia and Rusty and Rose wanted to spend as much time with Matty as possible since they were used to Emma,Quinn and Will being away. Quinn had to go to one of her former co-workers party so Will and Emma were left at Emma's house lounging around near the fire place.

There was a big big mattress spread out for the both of them, snacks and pillows and blankets.

"It's like camping without the tent!" Will exclaimed. Sitting on the blanket in his pajamas. Emma was in her pajamas as well.

"Really Will? Does my living room look like a jungle to you?" Emma says putting up the small table beside them. They both burst into laughter.

"Oh Emma! Come here!" he says patting the spot next to him. Emma crawls over to where Will was. "It's our last night here in Virginia. Would you mind coming to Mckinley with me on Monday? Maybe a song together?" Will asks. It was a Saturday and they would be home Sunday afternoon.

"Will, I-I don't know." Emma says thousands of situations running through her head.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Will, what if they're mad at me? What If they're mad because I left you. The glee kids Will." Emma says worriedly, like how she used to before. Will hadn't seen her this depressed. Silent tears started falling from her eyes.

"Em, Em, I love you I love you. Don't cry baby. I love you." Will says bringing Emma closer to him.

"It's-I... Will.. What, if they-they're ma-ad. The-the g-glee club wa-was a wre-wreck be-because I le-left you." Emma says burying herself in Will's neck.

"Emmie, it wasn't your fault baby. It was mine, ok don't cry. Dont cry."

"I don't know Will."

"Emma, I'll protect you okay. You know how much I'll give up for you right?"

"Yeah Will, I love you so much." Emma says starting to wipe her tears away.

"Hm, what do you say about watching the rocky horror tonight?" Will says laughing.

"So many memories." Emma says becoming happier and nodding. Will puts the CD inside the CD player.

"Hm, you were a really good Janet Em." Will says retreating to Emma's side.

"Will!" He receives a joking slap on the arm.

"What?" Will asks lifting his arms up in surrender. The film was still loading.

"You liked it too didn't you? I saw your reaction Will, you were so adorable." Emma says pinching Will's cheeks.

"Hm, I don't think I'm the only one who liked it. Who knew Emma Pillsbury was such a sexy dancer." Will says facing Emma with his right arm supporting his head.

"I just wanted to portray Janet Will!" Emma says giggling.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Really." Will gives Emma a you're-lying look. "Ok-ok! It was really fun to get to undress you in school. You know the thrill of getting caught." Emma says imitating Will's position.

"And guess what Santana admitted in the plane when we went here."

"What?"

"She saw us, her and Brittany. They saw everything from the start till my vest was out and the polo shirt that had only two buttons left."

"Oh My God!" Emma exclaimed.

"Don't worry they didn't tell anyone, apparently they just enjoyed seeing me half naked and you dancing that way." Will giggles.

"Will, this isn't supposed to be laughed at! Our students saw us."

"Em, don't worry, everything's alright. They loved you you know."

Emma sighs. "I just wish I could've gone back in time and never married Carl."

"Emma, remember what we talked about?"

"No regrets." Emma simply Answered remembering that day they finally went home to the same house.

"Yes no regrets. And everything happens for a reason." they kept quiet as the show began to start. Emma snuggled up to Will as they watched the musical 'The rocky horror Picture show"

When it was finally Touch a Touch a Will speaks up.

"Did you wanna kiss me then?" Will asks suddenly turning his voice to a low sexy tone.

"Umhmm." Emma says simply.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad Em." Will says.

"Hmm, well you can kiss me now instead." They both lean in and capture each others lips in a slow passionate kiss. They pull away because of lack of air. And dive in and kiss each other passionately.

"I- love... You... Will." Emma says in between pants.

"I love you too Em." Will says as they go back to the movie they were watching.

After the movie the pair fell right into sleep.

January 2,2014

The next morning Will and Emma went straight to Rusty and Rose's house with all their luggage, some of Emma's valued things will be shipped and would arrive in a weeks time.

They drove to Rusty and Rose's house. Quinn was already there with all her things. And Matty was all set as well.

Rusty and Rose drove them to the airport. Once they got there.

"Will, Emma, take care of Matty okay?" Rose asks.

"Mom! You don't have to tell me to. Will and I would do everything to be great parents to Matty I promise."

"Good, invite us to your wedding ok honey?" Rusty asks Emma.

"Of course you'll be there dad! I just don't know when it'll be." Emma says winking to Will's way.

"Yeah, I'll take care of your princess 24/7!" Will exclaimed. Matty hugs her grandparents once more.

"I WUV you." Matty says to Rusty and Rose.

"We love you too darling." Rose answers Matty. Matty hugs them again and Will takes him.

"Quinn." Emma says walking to her friend. "Come and visit us okay?" Emma asks.

"I would whenever I have the chance Emmie. I'll never forget you don't worry. I'll keep your letter forever and ever. I LVOE you so much Emmie!" Quinn says hugging her best friend.

"I love you too Quinnie!" Emma says linking her arms at Quinn's back.

"I'll be at your wedding." Quinn says. She turns to Will. "If anything happens to Emma, you're reliable so you better watch out!" Quinn says intimidatingly to Will.

"Yes Mam!" Will answers and Quinn and Will burst into laughter.

"Bye Mum! Dad!" Emma exclaims. And runs to hug her parents.

Will and Emma walk to their designated area. Matty in Emma's arms and their things on the cart which is being pushed by Will. Quinn walks to her designated area as well with her luggage and waves goodbye to them.

An hour and A half later

Will and Emma arrived in Will's apartment.

"WAH!"Matty exclaims.

"Wow Will! What'd you do with the place?" Emma asks. Putting Matty down.

"Well, living alone I had nothing to do you know!" Will says putting their luggage down.

"Will its amazing."

"Well thank you Em." Will lead Matty to his room. Will and Em,a always dreamed for a child so they made a room for a child. Will was very happy that now there was someone occupying that room.

The day was filled with laughter and fun inside the Schueberry home. Will and Emma had shown Matty old pictures of them and it was full of remembering the good times they had. It was amazing that they were here again, In 'their' apartment, the apartment in which they had many ups and downs.

That they they all fell asleep contented at what had happened through out the day.

January 3,2013

Emma hides behind Will as they make their way to the choir room. Glee club was his first period so they went right away. Will was wearing his usual clothes a big smile on his face. Emma was just wearing a blue and white striped blouse and skinny jeans Finn was there so he more or less led the glee club while Will was away.

"Look who came back!" Kitty says rolling her eyes rudely. The rest had greeted Will but ignored Emma. Emma suddenly was very interested at her shoes. She didn't want to look at the faces of the kids.

"What is she doing here?" Unique asks.

"Guys! What's wrong? Miss Pillsbury is always welcome in here right?"

"Well not after she left you standing alone in the altar." Marley had whispered but enough for everyone to hear.

"Marley, that was long ago, what matters is that is here with me. Now and forever, right Em? And she didnt leave me for nothing, it was my fault too." Will says looking at the girl standing behind his back. He felt a little nod against his back.

"That doesn't change the fact that she was the reason of why we lost millions of times ." Jake explains.

"Yeah I mean what kind of person would run away from her groom and come back to him after 2 years?" Ryder says. There were other new kids in the room but they had no idea of what was happening, Emma had left before they were in Mckinley.

Will heard a silent sob escape Emma's lips and her forehead wrinkling. He turned back and saw a crying Emma. She tugged on Will's arm and ran away covering her mouth with her hand.

Markey was stunned and she felt bad for what she had said, was right, I don't know everything. Marley thought.

"Look at what you did! You just made my fiancé cry." Will says bitterly.

"Good for her." Unique whispered to Marley. Marley just ignored her as she didn't want to accuse the poor redhead of things.

"Uhmmm Rain check, the last time she left you the ring you were officially off." Kitty says bitterly.

"Uhmmm last time I checked I proposed to her while I was gone." Will says and walks out of the room and looks for Emma.

Finn took over.

"Guys! Can't you just understand Miss Pillsbury? You don't even know the whole story." Finn says obviously angry at how the kids reacted.

"Well, it's her fault this club is tearing apart. It's her fault almost lost his job." Kitty says. She really loved this club and , he made her feel like she had a family. And seeing Emma break his acting 'father' broke her heart.

"Miss Pillsbury has reasons, and if you guys haven't heard them then don't judge her." Marley shouts out.

"Wow Marley!" Kitty claps sarcastically. "I thought you were a part of this hating, oh yeah you're too kind." Kitty says.

"Guys, Marley has a point, We scared Miss Pillsbury off, we don't even know a tinge of why she left." Ryder explains. Jake nods as well.

"Ok guys I'll Telly you the whole story." Finn says. At that he tells them of why Em,a had ran away from Will and everything in between.

Meanwhile.

"Emma,Emma!" Will calls out running towards the crying redhead. Emma doesn't look back and runs away out to the parking lot. But she doesn't stop there. She runs and runs, Will still following behind her. She gotta a park where she used to go to doze of her feelings. She thought Will hadn't caught up to her until she felt a pair of arms surrounding her waist. She tries to shake Will off but he was too strong.

"Emma. Baby I'm sorry." Will says spinning her around and putting two fingers under her chin and lifts her head up so Emma saw he saw Emma's eyes. Emma couldn't help but hug Will, her hands linking at Will's back. Will hugs Emma back and rubs soothing circles.

"See Will, I should've never come. They hate me so much." Emma says sobbing.

"Em, don't cry. It was just a misunderstanding ok? I'll talk to them." Will says feeling his tears come down as well.

"No Will, they have all the right to get mad at me cause it's all my fault! They didn't say anything that wasn't true! I'm a worthless peace of s*** Will!" Emma says pulling away from Will.

"Emma, I'll make everything okay. Everything Will be okay I promise."

"Ok. I believe you. Just please leave me here to think first?"

"Anything you Want Em. Come back to school at lunch?"

"Yeah." Emma says looking at her watch. It was 9:30 a.m.

"Here, you'll need this more than I would." Will says giving Emma his thick jacket.

"Thank you Will."

Will walked away with one last kiss on Emma's forehead and Emma went to the swings nearby.

She was gathering her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emmie." Emma turned back and was shocked at who she saw.

"Ja-James?" Emma says still in shock.

"I thought you forgot." James says. "I see you're engaged." James says sitting on one of the swings and reaches for her hand. Emma pulls her hand away from James. "Emmie, don't worry, I moved on. About that revenge I told you. It's not going to happen, I knew that you never loved me. I was just a substitute for the one true love of your life Emmie. I love you so much Em. And I want you to be happy and you'll only be happy if you're with Will."

"I-Tha-thank you." she gives her hand to James.

"Good Gracious!" James exclaims. "This must have caused him a fortune Emmie! Don't you know there's only one of this in the whole world? I was supposed to buy this for you in an auction. But someone else got it for $1000! And I see that man was Will." James says examining the ring.

"What? Will? He wouldn't buy anything that expensive!" Emma exclaims in shock. She couldn't have this. She didn't deserve this after she left Will he spends a thousand bucks on her?

"You better believe me Emmie." James says grinning. "I wondered why he looked so familiar. I bet for $950 but he wanted it so bad. It was the day before we-um-you-you know bro-broke u-up" James stutters.

"I-um-I'm sorry James. Really sorry. For leading you on. God! I'm not this kind of person before. I would've never done this." Emma says mentally cursing herself.

"No, n, I loved being with You Emmie. Remember that." James says cupping her cheek. "I never thought we would end up together, I just hoped and prayed that you'd learn to love me and forget Will. But I guess true love always prospers." James says smiling at her flushed cheeks. It was really cold.

"Thank you James, I loved you. I really did. I guess I just loved Will a bit more." Emma says turning her head away. It wasn't easy to talk to your ex boyfriend about loving someone else.

James happily sighs. "Emma, thank you, so so much. You changed me. For once in my life I knew that I can't always get what I want. You made me a whole lot stronger Em. And I would never regret what we had. It wasn't the best of relationships but I felt loved, I felt safe. That 6 months with you changed me Emmie."

"Thank you too James, I could have never pulled through without you. You're amazing guy. And I know that one day you'll make an amazing woman very happy, a girl who would love you for everything you are, even the parts of you that you don't like will be the ones she likes the most. I'm sure you'll find her James, everything happens for a reason." Emma says smiling at the man who helped her out through all those years. Whenever Quinn was and wasn't there he would be there to support Emma no matter what.

"Thank you Em. Have coffee with me? As friends?" James asks standing up and giving his hand to Emma.

"I'd love to."

They walked to a near by Starbucks.

"Go take a booth, my treat." James says.

"Thank you." Emma says getting a booth at the back.

Soon James was coming with their orders.

"So, how'd you get here?" Emma says. She sips on her drink afterwards.

"Well, I found out you were Moving back and I just wanted to settle everything with you. We didn't have a very good goodbye you know." James says calmly.

"Well, yeah." Emma pauses to sip from her hot drink. "Why are you so good to me James? I tore your heart, I don't deserve you being like this."

"Emmie, one thing would never change. I love you so much, and I only want you happy."

"Okay, promise me you'll not love me too much James."

"Why not?" James says confused.

"I just don't want you to have a hard time with me and Will being together." Emma says biting her lower lip.

"Why do you care so much about me Emmie? After hurting Will."

"I care about you James. You were one of my greatest supports in the past, and I'll never forget what we had, no regrets remember?" Emma says reaching for James' hand and covering it with both of hers.

"Yeah no regrets."

The coffee break was filled with laughter and fun, Emma and James were good friends. They weren't meant to be lovers but good friends are good as well.

Emma soon went back to Mckinley. And Will had dragged her to the choir room with much bribery. She was still afraid of the kids.

"Don't worry Em." Will had whispered.

"But will. They're mad at me." Emma says as they were outside the door.

Will sighs and brings her inside.

The kids lead her to a seat. And Will retreats somewhere else.


	18. I'll stand by you

Omniscient POV

Will Lead Emma to a seat and joined the rest of the kids. Kitty had planned this as a sorry to Emma because she felt really bad at what she said. Now she knew why Emma had went away and she felt terrible after what Finn had said she prepared this with the other glee club members right away.

Kitty took the lead and the others were singing the second voice.

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad!

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

Oh, I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Kitty walks up to Emma.

"Miss Pillsbury, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I should've never assumed anything. I feel so terrible about making you feel that way, I'm such a bad person."

"Kitty, I understand if I was in your situation I would've done that too. I know about how much you are for Will and this club and that's just the normal thing to do, you'll stand by the ones you love." Emma says happily, she hadn't lost her guidance skills. She was a guidance counselor after all.

"It's just this club made me feel so special. was like a father to us and when he fell apart, when this club started falling to the dumps, I didn't know what to do. Miss Pillsbury, I'm so sorry. I understand why you left, I'm so sorry."

"Kitty, kitty, stop saying sorry, I understand okay?"

"Thank you so much." she says and hugs Emma. Emma hugs her back and she looks to Will and smiles.

The day past and Will and Emma went back home. Emma hired a Baby sitter for Matty since they were out, when they got in the house the baby sitter left after Emma had paid her.

"Mama! Dada!" Matty exclaims crawling to her parents. Emma pulls him up. "Hey baby."

Matty was going to say something but Emma put him down and rushed to the bathroom. And barfed. Will went straight to Emma and rubbed small soothing circles on her back.

"What's wrong Em?" Will asked.

"I-I don't know. My head hurts so badly, I feel so dizzy." Emma says holding her stomach in one hand and holding her forehead in the other.

"Will, don't you think I'm um-you-know-um pre-pregnant?" Emma asks still dizzy and looks at Will.

"I-um." Will stutters lost for words.

"Will, I'm late. And we you-know ma-made love two weeks ago and. Will I-I." Emma says stuttering. She wanted to have a child yes but she wasn't sure she could handle this again. Their wedding was coming in two weeks time. It would be a small intimate ceremony with the ones they love and Quinn volunteered to organize it. Could she do this again?

"Em-I'll go get a the test upstairs, we always kept one remember?" Will says. He himself wanted another baby as well but this soon? He wasn't sure, but whatever happens Will will stand by Emma.

Will rushes back as soon as he found the kit. Emma grabs it and hugs Will.

"I want to have another child with you Will, don't get me wrong but I don't know if I can handle this again." Emma says hugging Will.

"Em, I'll stand by you no matter what happens okay baby?" Will says kissing Emma's forehead. Emma takes a deep breath and closes the door.

Will had waited outside with Matty, he tried to keep a cheerful facade but couldn't help but worry about Emma. Thoughts were running through his head. What if Emma was pregnant, I'm sure our child would be a great one. But what about Emma? What if she has a hard time? So many questions but no answers are available. Don't get me wrong I want to have another child with Emma, but all I'm concerned about is Emma.

Will had found a little boy asleep and decided to put him on his bed. He slept tightly and Will went back to the couch to resume waiting for Emma.

After 10 minutes Emma goes out of the bathroom in tears. Will was heartbroken at the sight.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Will, I'm pregnant."

"Em, aren't you happy about this? Don't you want another child?"

"I want to Will, I really do. But my pregnancy wasn't one of the best, I had so many struggles Will. I don't know if I could take those again." Emma says sobbing and holding a hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down of Emma's face.

"Emma, I'll stand by you, I will help you okay, we can do this, I promise."

"Will, please can we not postpone our wedding?" Emma says her tears stopping.

"Okay, Em whatever you want. And I don't think I can stand not being your husband!" Will says hugging Emma tightly.

"Yeah! I don't think I can spend more than two weeks without being your wife!" Emma says giggling and snuggling deeper on Will's well toned chest.

"So are you sure you're okay about this?"

"Well, if you stand by me I think I can do anything." Emma says. "I want to have another child too, though it was hard the joy outnumbered those. I want you to feel what I took away from you Will. I want you to feel like you want to cry of happiness the first time we see the little baby. I want you to feel as how I felt when Matty first talked. Will all those I took from you I want you to feel."

"Oh Emma, I love you so much, I'll be here through anything okay? I won't be a stranger, I'll love you forever and this little child of ours and Matty. We're going to be a happy family."

"You know what Will?"

"What Em?"

"Matty and this little baby are so lucky. Cause you're the best father in the world."

"And you're the best mother in the world." Will says kissing Emma's forehead. He kneels down so he is face to face with Emma's stomach, he puts her shirt up so that it bunched around right above her waist. He caresses it softly and puts his cheek on Emma's belly.

"Please don't let your mommy have a hard time okay? I'm your father Will, and your mother is the most beautiful woman in the whole world so please be good and don't let her have a hard time. All of us are excited to see you, and your older brother, is a very good boy and I'm sure he'll take care of you. I love you baby, all of us here loves you." Will stands back up and kisses Emma on the cheek. He sees Emma in tears again. "Em, why did I say something wrong?" Will asks confused.

"No Will, that was, that was beautiful. You're amazing Will."

"Oh Em, we will meet up with Quinn tomorrow! For wedding planning." Will asks.

"What? I thought she was in NYC!" Emma says confused.

"Em, relax she wanted to help for the planning and she says she's staying here at Lima, she only went to NYC because she needed to hand some stuff to her secretary."

"Oh well! That's great! I even almost cried when I said goodbye!" Emma says rolling her eyes.

"Em, it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well, it's not now." Emma says giggling.

"Would you want to tell her? She's your best friend after all."

"Huh? About what?"

"Our baby, Are you that old to forget?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I would love to tell her."

"Good she's coming at around 4:00 p.m. So we could go to the obstetrician in the morning to confirm." Will says smiling.

"Good plan, I really hope I'm pregnant. But you have to go to work."

"Well, I'm free tomorrow since the kids have to prepare for their prom and they bargained to give them my history periods so yeah." will says and Emma nods, she never expected Principal Figgins to agree to this but having Will for a day wasn't bad too. "Hold up! Just moments ago you were scared, what happened?" Will adds.

"Well, I changed my mind. I want to have a baby again, one with you there all the way. Cause you're the best father ever and this child in my tummy is going to be an amazing person Will, I just know it."

"I love you so much Em."

"I love you too Will. Let's go to sleep?"

"Of course. I don't want my pregnant baby to get tired, she's to precious and special."

"Will, oh Will!

They go to their bedroom change and go to sleep snuggled up in each other. Emma was relieved at the thought of Will saying. "I'll stand by you" all her worries go away as soon as the man she's about to marry says those 4 words.

Will was happy at the outcome, He wanted to have a child and be there from the first step, and he was happy that Emma wanted this as well.

At that they both fell asleep.

The next day came and Emma woke up at a baby boy jumping up and down their bed.

"GAH! Dada! Mama!" Maaty says falling on his butt and calling out for his father. Will comes in with a tray filled with delicious food.

"Em! Guess what I made for you. Blueberry pancakes!" Will says putting the tray down next to Emma's lap.

"Will you shouldn't have." Emma says shyly.

"No Em, I have to serve my wife and my little baby over there." Will says pointing at Emma's tummy.

"GAH! Baby on there?" Matty asks pointing to Emma's tummy.

"Yes Matty." Emma answers. Matty crawls to her mother and touches her stomach. And then rubs it furiously. Emma giggles at this because Matty had tickled her.

"Hey there baby boy, let's let your mommy eat first so we can go." Matty nods furiously and it was only then that Emma noticed that Matty and Will were fully dressed and she was still in her pajamas.

Emma starts to eat. "Hmm, this is delicious Will!" Emma says giving him a thumbs up.

"Emmie, your so adorable!" Will says pinching her cheeks.

Emma eats lots at once. She is pregnant after all Will thought. After eating Emma had changed and off they went.

Will,Emma and Matty arrived in the obstetrician's clinic.

"Ms Emma Pillsbury and Mr. William Schuester?" The doctor called out, the three proceeded to her office.

Emma squeezes Will's arm.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Will, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Em everything Will be okay. I'll stand by you remember?"

"Thank you so much Will." at that they continue the journey to the doctor's office.

They take a seat Emma on the right and Will on the left with Matty in his arms.

"So Emma, you and Will aren't married?" The doctor asks.

"In two weeks time we will be." Emma says looking at Will and Matty.

"Oh and he's your son as well?"

"Yes. Things were really complicated but-"

"Oh don't worry Emma, let's go on."

"Okay."

"So when was your last period?"

"Um, 5 weeks ago I'm really late so yeah."

"Hm, this might be a personal question but have your had any intercourse for let's say the past two weeks?"

"Well, um-yes."

"Hm, let's see." the doctor went and put a device on Emma's stomach. She got the results and soon studied it.

"Well, congratulations Emma you're pregnant!"

Emma and Will started to shed tears.

"Oh my God! This is really happening Will!" Emma says as they both jumped up and hugged each other. They felt a small head sneaking in between their legs. They welcomed the little boy into the hug.

Though this was an unexpected happening, Will and Emma welcomed it with open hearts. This was a good start to the new beginning of their wonderful family. And this afternoon, they would finally finalize the wedding plans. It was going to be small but Emma and Will knew that marrying each other was more than enough. Emma was repeating this face of her life now with more happiness because Will had promised her that he'll stand by her no matter what.


	19. Letters To A Once Lost Lover

Omniscient POV

It was the night after Quinn had come to help Will and Emma with the wedding. They had told Quinn about their new baby as well.

Flashback!

"Oh my Gosh! Emmie! You're going to have another baby? I'm so happy for you!" Quinn exclaimed after they had planned everything out. Quinn was really happy forfirm friend.

"Yup! And I was thinking, if our baby's a girl, can we name her after you?" Will and Emma had talked about this, but they wanted to know what Quinn would feel.

"Of course Emma! But what name?" Quinn asks.

"Well, we don't really know if our baby is a girl or a boy, but we already thought of a girl's name, Lucy Jane." Emma said giggling.

"Em, why are you laughing about that name? It's beautiful!" Will objected.

"Yeah Emmie, I really like that name." Quinn says smiling

End of flashback!

The wedding planning was simple, all the glee club members would come, even the ones who have graduated. It's going to be a small ceremony in Emma's favorite chapel in Lima. It wasn't very big because Emma and Will couldn't handle the pressure of a big wedding. After the ceremony they would have a simple dinner get together which as Quinn had offered she would take care of. Everything was going to be perfect. A simple perfect wedding that's what it is.

"Hey Em, I hope you don't mind, I left Matty with my parents, they wanted to bond with him and well I planned something tonight." Will asks looking at Emma who was busy writing. She was working on a story she's been making since she left Lima. Emma just nodded.

"Em, is anything wrong?" Will asks curiously.

"No, no, I was just finishing this chapter. And I'm all yours." Emma says pressing the enter butting one last time and standing up. "There I'm done!"

"Well then take my hand and relax cause I'm in charge tonight." Will says winking at Emma. Emma grabs his hand and leans closer to him, she was surprised as she went down, there were rose petals leading their way to their candle-lit table Will had prepared.

"It's beautiful Will."

"I thought you'd like it." Will says pulling out a chair for Emma and sitting down on the other side as well, Will had made dinner and it was set right in front of them. "You may now eat my lady. There's a lot in store for our night." Will says acting British. Emmastifles and starts to eat, Will does as well. After a while they finished eating, the meal was shared with giggling and talking about almost anything they could think of. Will stands up, and Emma looks confused.

"Em, I have something to give you. One I wrote 2 years ago and one I wrote just yesterday! After you gone to bed. I prefer you read the one I wrote two years ago before the latter." Emma opened the first one and pulled the letter out slowly, it was neatly written in Will's handwriting.

Emma Jane Pillsbury,

I decided to write this letter the day before we are getting married. When you would be reading this you'd probablybe my wife already. I don't want you to feel bad after this Emma. I'm not telling you all this so you would feel bad I just wanted you to know how much I love you.

Emma 3 years ago I was an umhappily married man, you were the best friend I least expected in the time I needed someone most. In that time both of us had to restraint the love we had for one another. You were the first person I told about Terri lying to me, and yet you told me to do my best to forgive her. Why were you so kind Emma? I knew that you loved Em but you always, always helped me out with my problems with Terri.

Emma, when I found out that you We're engaged to ken, my heart broke into a million peices. Bit I couldn't have got mad at you nor could I sweep you off your feet. I was vowed to another woman, another woman I didn't fully love. When I saw you all alone in the reception of your supposed to be wedding, though as bad as this may seem I was relieved, relieved that you weren't going to marry another.

Shortly after Terri And I got divorced we became a couple, it was a very short period of time and I think we rushed everything, all the pent up emotions were coming out. Your OCD had kicked in, remember? And I was so confused as well. Your love had blinded me Emma. It was too much too handle, and that's what had lead me to harm. I cheated, I made out with Shelby. But Emma, it was all just a mistake, I wanted to forget, a mistake I wanted to hide. But hiding it wasn't that easy. And when you found out Emma, I wanted nothing else but to just turn back time and never have done it. I love you so much and seeing you and not being with you was just heartbreaking.

Both of us were really distant after that incident, but luckily we became really good friends again, I was really happy. I thought we were on our way too another relationship Em, but I guess I was wrong. Remember the day you told me that you were dating someone? I just wanted to throw everything away. I wanted to just give everything up Emma. I couldn't think of not being with you. And you seeing someone else, God that was even worst.

I never gave up Emma, I tried to fight for you. And I was apparently losing. I promised carl I would back off, but you know what Em? Every single time I see you with him or you mention him, I just breakdown and cry inside. It hurts so much. But that Rocky horror incident changed everything. Emma, I had never expected that but thank you. Thank you so much.

But nothing, nothing compared to when you told me you were married. It hurt so bad Em. Then I knew how hard it was for you, how hard it was to keep your emotions. Cause it was so hard to not see you and not feel the urge to kiss you. But when you got divorced, I didn't know what to do. Would I sweep you off your feet and rush everything? No, I had to wait wait for you wait for when you were ready.

That summer turned out to be the most amazing summer of my life. We decided to live together, and everything was amazing Emma. That year was the best year in my whole life. The year I proposed to you, the year we finally showed our love to each other, the year everything changed. It was the year that I let my heart free and gave it to the first woman I truly loved. I Love you so much Emma. And nothing could change that.

-William James Schuester

Emma's eyes were stinging with tears.

"Em, I love you so much."

"I'm so sorry Will, I'm so sorry I left you. I Love you so much. You're the most amazing person." Emma says holding Will's hand in hers.

"Before you say anything else, open the other one." Will says smiling gently and leaning over to kiss Emma's forehead.

Dear Emma,

Emmie, Emma, Em, Emms, baby, princess, are just some words I call you. By this time you would have already read my other letter and you may be crying at the moment. At this moment I'm sure you're thinking about what would happen if we got married and you didn't leave, well stop thinking about that Emma, cause I regret nothing.

If you hadn't left 2 years ago we wouldn't have gotten this stronger. We wouldn't have seen each other in a new light. You wouldn't have met Quinn and I wouldn't learn to treasure the things that I Love the most. Emma I'm telling you before I saw you here in Virginia, it wasn't easy at all. It was devastating to know you just ran away and I didn't know why. It was hard dealing with the pain everyday. It was so hard not waking up and seeing your face Em. But look at where we are now, though there were many obstacles when I got here we are here now. A week before we get married.

A week before we get married. I feel like we've been here. Yeah we did Em, but this, this time it's different. This time I'm going to treasure you like a precious diamond. I'm never going to do anything to harm you, I'm going to take care of you Emma. And I'll make sure that you would never be any bit uncomfortable. That's how much I love you Emmie.

Just a few moments ago we found out, found out that you are pregnant with our second baby. Em, I was so scared at first. Really really scared, what I'd you didn't want this? I thought. But there you were happily sleeping. And I was happy that you were happy about this Em. I know you've been through a lot of hardships with being pregnant. But a lot has changed from then and now. First, you're healed, your OCD. Won't kick in every now and then. And second and most importantly, I'll be here. I'll be here beside you through everything. From all your appointments with the doctor, to when our little baby kicks or moves. I'll be here through good and bad Emma. Just tell me anything you need and I'll do anything for you to have what you want and need.

Emma, I'm truly sorry for every bad thing I've done. It was all my fault why you left me and I understand why. I was a jerk Em. I'm so lucky to still have you in my life after everything. I'm so happy to be here in front of you as you read this. I'm so happy that we have the most amazing baby boy. I'm so happy that you're pregnant. I'm so happy that I get to love you every single day of my life. I'm so blessed Emma. I have more than I need. Then you come, it's like God gave me heaven when He gave me you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to my life.

I Will Schuester am in love with Emma. I was in love with her since the very first time I saw her. Emma Pillsbury soon Schuester, is the first person I gave my whole heart too. I wasn't in love with anyone else Em, you are the only person who could make me feel this loved. You're the most beautiful, amazing, kind and wonderful person in the whole world Emma and I would gladly give my heart to you. It's very broken Emma, it's been hurt far too many times, it's very fragile but I'm giving it to you.

I love you so much Emma Jane Pillsbury! I'd shout it on the rooftops. Everywhere.

-William James Schuester

"W-Will Tha-that was beautiful." Emma says tears flowing from my eyes.

"Emma, I Love you so much."

"You made it pretty obvious." Emma says emitting a laugh.

"I guess I did. I'm sorry I made you cry Em."

"No, no Will these are tears of joy. No actually tears of love." Emma started to hand Will the envelopes.

"Keep them Emma. They're letters to a once lost lover who's here now." Will says winking.

"You're the best Will, I love you so so much."

"I love you so much too Emma. So so much."


	20. Again but better

A/n-some parts are from glee okay

Sarah, Twinnie! Thanks for being here all throughout the fic. And to all my readers out there I love you guys! Please do review and tell me how you feel about this particular fic.

Omniscient POV

It was around 5.

Again, Emma thought. Again, she was here about to get married to the man she loves. Again she's pregnant. Again she's wearing a wedding dress. Again but better. Better because this time she was still here. She was not walking out. She was determined to marry the man who was already inside the church. Happiness overwhelmed her as the doors opened and she walked inside, flowers, the people they love and most importantly the man in front of the altar.

Will.

Everyone of the glee club was there, whether graduated or still students. They had come from all parts of the country just to visit the wedding of their two beloved teachers. Quinn of course was sitting in front holding Matty in her arms. The little boy was giggling and clapping as Emma had walked down the aisle. Emma waved at the little boy as she passed him. And Matty's eyes lit up in amazement. Though he didn't understand this thing about marriage.

Will couldn't think of anything else but the woman who was entering the small chapel arm in arm with her father on the left and her mother on the right. She looked beautiful in the white gown she and Quinn had picked out. She looked ravishing and beautiful he had to stop himself from tearing up at the thought of him and Emma finally getting married.

Her father had given her away to Will, gladly. They all knew how much the couple love each other. Emma was standing across Will.

"You're still here." Will says enough for everyone to hear.

"Yea, I am." Emma says giggling.

"Do you have some vows prepared?" The priest asked.

"Ye-yes." Emma answered nervously. "Will, since you always give the long speeches why not me this time?"

"I'd love that." Will says grinning.

"So, around the first time we met, I had gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe. And you scraped it of with a credit card. And when everything went gooey and messy in my head you were always there. 2 years ago we were here, though a bigger wedding but we were here. I-I ran away from you and that was the worst thing I could have done. But you found me!" Emma says smiling through her tears. Will couldn't help but shed a few tears as well. "It was hard at first Will, I know that but here we are, this is what God wants for us. To be together. I love you William Schuester and I will be here through anything I promise." Emma says locking eyes with Will. Quinn shed a few tears as her best friend was finally getting married to the one man she loved and adored. The rest of the guests were in awe as well.

"I remember that day with the gum, and the red coat you wore when you took the kids to their first sectionals." Will pauses and Emma giggles.

"I love that Coat I got it on sale." they all giggled at Emma's sense of humor.

"Emma, when everything tends to fall apart all I have to do is remember you. Because you're the most inspiring person I have ever met. You've given so much for so long, and now it's your turn. I love you Emma Pillsbury and I'll be here for you through everything."

"So-" The priest was about to continue when.

"Can we skip this part? I don't think I can spend another minute without being this woman's husband."

"Okay, do you Emma Jane Pillsbury take William James Schuester as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh I do, I do, I do." Emma says. Will slips the ring in to Emma's finger. And Emma admires it.

"Do you William Schuester-"

"Oh I definitely do!" Will says butting in the priest. Emma puts the ring onto Will's finger and Will cups Emma's cheeks with both his hands and leans in to kiss her. The crowd goes wild as the newlywed couples kiss in front of the altar.

They then proceeded to Quinn's surprise reception. The ride there was amazing. Will and Emma at the back of the bridal car in which they had rented. It was a very beautiful car, though Matty rode with Quinn.

"Emma, you don't know how happy you make me by just sitting there in that wonderful dress."

"Will, don't act like you only forced me to marry you!" Emma says slapping Will's arm playfully. "I'm the happiest person in the whole wide world cause you are my husband." Will looked up and saw the vent in the middle of the car.

"Can you please open this?" Will asks the driver and points to the vent.

"Of course sir." it starts to open.

"What are you doing Will?" Emma asks.

"I'm shouting to the world that I'm happy because you're my wife." Will Stood up on the backseat and slowly but his body through the vent. "I LOVE EMMA PILLSBURY WHO IS NOW A SCHUESTER! IM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE CAUSE SHE IS MY WIFE!" Will exclaims.

Will comes down. "See Emma I stick to my promises."

Emma smirks. She stands up as well going through the vent. "THAT MAN IN THERE IS THE SEXIEST, MOSE HANDSOME AND KINDEST PERSON YOU'LL EVER MEET! BUT YOU'RE ALL LOSERS CAUSE HE'S NOW MY HUSBAND! AND IM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE!" Emma exclaims. Emma comes down from the vent with a giggling Will.

"What?" Emma asks taking her seat.

"Sexy Huh?" Will asks smirking.

"Did I ever lie to you?"

"Well yes Emma!" Will says.

"Do you think I lied to you?" Emma asks.

"Hmm, let me see, I go running 4 miles each morning and go to the gym 5 times a week. Yea I'm sexy." Will decides.

"You bet mister." Emma says intertwining her fingers with Will's. The hand she held Will's with was the hand with the two rings. One engagement and one marriage.

The rest of the ride was filled With knowing looks and Hand holding.

Will and Emma walked hand in hand to the beautifully lit function room that Quinn had prepared, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"And we prepared something for you." Rachel says grabbing Emma's hand and bringing her to one of the tables. Will was dragged along as well.

Rusty comes up to the platform.

"Emmie, can I have this dance with you?" Emma looks at Will.

"Emma, you don't have to ask permission from me. Do go baby." Will says. Emma smiles gladly at Will. She grabs her father's hand.

They twirl and dance to the beat of "Dance with my father"

"I'm so happy for you Emma, we've done bad seeing Will that way. We were wrong, he makes you so happy and we can see why. He's an amazing person Emma. He makes you happier than any of us are capable of. You deserve all the love in the world after how we treated you as a kid. You are so much more then a freaky deaky Em." At that Emma has tears in her eyes as she continued to slow dance with her father. "Em, you are so lucky to be with Will. And he's so lucky to have you too."

"No he isn't." Emma protested.

"What do you mean he isn't? Don't you see how happy you make him? Before you say anything, not because you made love that Christmas night, but every single day Emmie."

"Dad!" Emma blushes. "We didn't!"

"Oh Emma, Emma, when I saw that look in your face as you went down hand-in-hand with Will. It was predictable."

"I'm sorry dad." Emma says shyly.

"Oh Emmie, because of the love you have for each other it's so far from wrong." he pauses. "Anyway I'm so happy for you Emmie. But I'm also happy you took the time to come home to Virginia. We wouldn't have known you and Matty better. It wouldn't be this perfect if you didn't leave. Look at you now Emma. Does your OCD trigger anymore?" Emma shook her head. "See, if you didn't leave then you would have panic attacks and obsessive cleaning."

"You're right dad. No regrets." Emma says.

"Yes, no regrets." Rusty sighs. "I'm so scared Emma." Rusty says slowly.

"What? Why?" Emma asks confused.

"What if you'll forget about us, your family in Virginia? You're really married now."

"Daddy, I will never. I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"Of course Emma."

They continue to dance around until Rusty spots Will nearing the dance floor. "I think someone wants to dance with you sweetie." Rusty says twirling her and Will catches her.

Rachel and Finn went up on stage and started to sing We've got Tonight.

"Hey Em." Will says. "Emma, my wife. God that sounds amazing. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he bows down.

"Of course my husband!" Emma says grabbing Will's hands. They dance thought the dance floor until Will starts to talk.

"I never thought this day would come Em. The day we'd finally be together happily married. With the most amazing little boy. And our little beautiful creature." Will says caressing Emma's belly.

"I love you Will."

"You don't know how much I love you back."

"Will, I'm just so happy right now. You're the most amazing man in the whole wide world and I couldn't imagine not being with you. I love you so much Will so much." Emma says putting her head on Will's chest.

Will caresses Emma's cheeks. And plays with Emma's her.

"You're so beautiful." Will whispers.

"Will." Emma says shyly.

"What Em? Is it now had to say what you feel?" Will says looking her in the eyes.

"No, you're lying that's what's wrong." Emma says.

"Em, believe me or not you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Inside and out. You give me chills to the Bone whenever you surprise me with your attires." Will says convincingly.

"Thank you Will." Emma says.

"So do you think it's time we tell?" Will asks. Emma looks confused.

"Tell what?"

"Ahout the beautiful creature growing in your belly. We're going to know the gender tomorrow right?" Will says reminding Emma of the appointment.

"Yeah, we should shouldn't we?" Will nods in agreement. "So after the dances?" Emma asks.

"Whatever you want my princess. Whatever you want." Will says.

Right then she spots Matty looking at her wide eyed.

"Will I think someone else wants to dance with me." Emma says and she squats down. She gets eye contact with the little boy. And Will realizes what Emma meant. She was such a great mother never forgetting about her child no matter what.

"Mama? Mama!" Matty exclaims running towards Emma with his hands on the side. Once he reached Emma he puts his arms around her neck.

"Mama." he says caressing her mother's hair and face.

"Come on baby! Dance with mommy?" Emma asks, still squatting.

"Yes! Yes!" Matty says giggling. "Dan- Dan!" Matty says trying to say dance. Emma brings him up and plays with him while he was looking at the people. His eyes were trying to say. 'She's dancing with me!'

"Mama, dada!" Matty makes the kissing sound again.

"Ohhh, you saw that didn't you?" Emma says pinching his nose.

"More! More!" Matty exclaims.

"Hm, I should tell Quinn to cover your eyes." Emma says remaining eye contact with the little boy.

"Noooooooo!" he says prolonging the word.

"Ok. Only for today." Emma says as he can't resist the boy. Quinn comes over to Emma.

"Emma, I think Will wants to announce something." Quinn says winking.

"What? Oh yeah. I remember." Emma kisses Matty's forehead. "Be a good boy to Quinn okay?"

"Yes mama!" Matty says looking at Quinn. Quinn takes the little boy from Emma's arms and Quinn goes to her table Witt the rest of the graduated glee club girls. They started to play with Matty.

Emma joins Will next to the microphone.

"It's time." Will says.

"Yeah it's time." Will taps the microphone and everybody keeps quiet.

"We have a very important announcement this night." Will says looking lovingly at Emma.

"I know this is very inappropriate for an event like this but. I'm pregnant!" Emma says and the people started to clap and cheer.

"Congratulations" and "Woo's" we're their reward until Rose stood up.

"A toast for the newly weds and the beautiful creature growing inside Emma's womb!" they heard clinks of glasses. Will got his wine glass but Emma only got her water.

"I can't drink wine." Emma simply says and at that Will understood. She couldn't drink wine because it would affect the health of their baby.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd cheers. Will looks at Emma.

"That's what they want? That's what they'll get." Will seas cupping Emma's cheeks. "This is because I love you so much." Will says leaning down to kiss Emma passionately.

"Yay!" Emma heard Matty cheer.

"And this is because you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Will says leaning in to kiss Emma.

"Oh and this is for everything else cause if I say everything good about you we would never finish." He leans in to kiss Emma again.

"I love you Will." Emma exclaims.

"I love you too baby so so much."

Afterwards, Will and Emma were separated. They had to talk to multiple people. About anything they could ever imagine. There was not a time that they were free. Emma was talking to the glee club girls with Matty in her arms.

"Emma, Matty is so adorable!" Mercedes exclaims.

"Wait wait! How come you get to call her Emma and we have to call her some weird last name." Santana says and they all giggle. "What?" Santana says.

"FYI, if you don't want to call me "The "" Emma says emphasizing "Mrs. Schuester" "then you could all just call me Emma. You aren't my students anymore." Emma says giggling.

"Matty can you say all of our names?" Rachel asks.

Matty sighs. He points at the person while saying their name. "Mercede, Tia, Rachel, Winn!" Matty says. He sighs once again. "Satana, Syuga, Burittany." he says they all giggle.

"Aww he only got mine perfectly" Rachel exclaims.

"That's because yours is easy!" Santana exclaims. Matty turns to Emma.

"Mama! EMWA!" Matty says giggling.

"Yes Matty, good job!" Emma gives him a high five.

"You're such a great mother Emma." Tina says. "Matty looks so happy when he's with you. And I can see why." The asian says smiling.

"Of course she is!" Quinn exclaims. "Do you want me to come tomorrow Emmie?" Quinn asks. Obviously about the baby.

"Could you Quinnie?" Emma says giving her best puppy dog look. "Please?"

"Oh Emma, Emma, you don't even have to ask." Quinn says.

"Yeah, we're going to do it again. But this time better, because I know you're coming and Will's going to be there!" Emma exclaims happily.

"Oh! Then I shouldn't come, it's going to be a profound family moment Emma."

"Yeah, and you are family so you're still coming!" Emma exclaims. "You're the bestest friend ever Quinnie." Emma exclaims.

After 2 more hours Will and Emma were finally free, the only people there were the two of them, Quinn and Matty.

"Quinn thank you so so much for this, for everything." The taller man says.

"That was no biggie anything to make my beastie happy." Quinn says putting an arm around Emma's waist.

"But really Quinn, it was amazing." Emma says putting her arm around Quinn's waist as well. "You're the best!"

"Dada! Dada!" Matty says Will carries Matty.

"So tomorrow, 10 sharp? Don't worry I know the obstetrician." Quinn winks.

"Yeah, we will definitely see you there." Will says excitedly. Emma hugs Quinn.

"Bye Quinnie! See you tomorrow." Emma says as they all go their separate ways.

Emma took Matty into her lap as soon as they came inside the car. Will took the drivers seat of course. After a matter of minutes Matty was soundly sleeping in Emma's lap.

"I guess he got tired of clapping." Will says giggling softly.

"Yeah, he really did." Emma says.

They get to their apartment and Emma slowly carries Matty into his room.

"I'll go put him in his room while you go change." Emma whispers. Emma puts Matty into his room. "I love you so much baby boy. Your mommy and daddy are finally married. And you know this little baby over here?" Emma says grabbing Matty's hand to caress her clothed belly. "You have to take care of her okay? You will have a good older brother." Emma says kissing Matty's forehead and playing with his curls afterwards.

"Em?" Will asks. "Come on." Will says. Emma hurriedly walks to Will. She closes the door and makes her way to the bedroom.

"Come on Em, tonight, me and you." Will says.

Emma giggles. And starts to discard her clothing.

* * *

The next day, Will, Matty and Emma were headed to the obstetrician's clinic. They saw Quinn there before them.

"So are you excited?" Quinn asks Emma.

"Of course I am Quinnie!"

"I am too." Will butts in. They all walk together inside the clinic and proceeded to Dr. Shay's office immediately.

"So, Emma, please lie down here." The doctor says and Emma lies down. Holding Will's hand.

pulls Emma's shirt up until her rib cage and she puts some kind of gel on Emma's belly. She grabs the device and slowly circles Emma's swollen belly.

Quinn was looking at Emma with that smile she wore the day they met in Virginia. Matty was in Quinn's arms. For once quiet becuase he was new to the place. But this time, it was better She had no fear whatsoever about Quinn. She was her best friend why would she?

Soon the screen started to show an image. And right then Emma remembered the first time she saw Matty. It was one of the best moments of her life and she was excited to share it with Will this time.

Will and Emma started to shed tears at the sight of this wonderful baby inside Emma's belly. It was amazing.

"Congratulations! SHE is a vey healthy baby. With a very strong resistance to."

Will and Emma looked at each other. A she! They both thought.

"Oh my God! Emma, Will I'm so happy for you!" Quinn says.

"Mama! Dada! Baby! Baby!" Matty exclaims. No longer hiding what he had wanted to say.

"She's beautiful Em. So beautiful." Will says.

The doctor starts to clean Emma's belly and she was able to stand up. She hugged Will tightly.

"Thank you doc." Emma exclaims.

"I enjoyed helping of you out." The doctor replies.

As they walk outside Emma whispers to Will.

"Lucy Jane, Lucy Jane Pillsbury-Schuester"

A/N- Guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm ending it here! Thank you to all my readers and viewers I love you guys!


End file.
